La Furia del Fénix
by FoxOxidian
Summary: La princesa Cadance y Shining Armor se han convertido en padres de una Hermosa Alicornio pero fuerzas malignas de otro universo se la han llevado con oscuros propósitos, para salvarla tendrán que recurrir a Axio y su tecnología para rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Alegria y Tristeza

ALEGRIA Y TRISTEZA

En el imperio de cristal, en palacio un gran acontecimiento esta ocurriendo, después de varios meses de espera la princesa Cadance esta dando a luz, el principie Shining Armor esta fuera de la habitación dando vueltas por el pasillo, después de un rato se escucha un llanto luego la enfermera sale del cuarto.

Enfermera: Su majestad, puede pasar.

Shining Armor al entrar ve como Cadance sostiene en sus cascos a su bebe.

Princesa Cadance: Saluda a papi.

Shining Armor: Es preciosa y se parece mucho a su madre.

Princesa Cadance: Yo diría que se parece mas a su padre.

Shining Armor: Es una hermosa Alicor y ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué te parece Celine?.

Shining Armor: Me parece perfecto, hola Celine es un gusto conocerte mi tesoro.

Princesa Cadance: Armor ¿No crees que deberías avisarle a tu hermana que la bebe ya nació?.

Shining Armor: Tienes razón, no puede olvidarseme.

Princesa Cadance: Recuerda lo ocurrió la última vez que no la tuviste en cuenta para las fiestas de celebración en el imperio de cristal.

Shining Armor: Todavía recuerdo que estuvo enojada por una semana sin decirme una palabra.

Princesa Cadance: Date prisa antes de que se entere por otros medios.

Shining Armor: Lo haré de inmediato.

Al salir su esposo de la habitación Cadance por un momento se siente observada, en alguna parte desconocida del universo la imagen de Cadance y su pequeña potrilla eran observadas ansiosamente en una esfera de cristal.

Hechicera Delian: Informen a su majestad que la estrella del Norte ha llegado, es momento de actuar.

Soldado Dragan: Le informare de inmediato.

Hechicera Delian: Después de mucho tiempo las llaves del poder están a nuestro alcance y nadie podrá detenernos, la inmortalidad estará a nuestro alcance.

En Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle continua sus estudios con la Princesa Celestia la cual esta enseñándole nuevos conocimientos de magia, la sesión es interrumpida por un mensajero que trae una carta.

Mensajero Real: Disculpen sus majestades por interrumpir pero tengo una carta para la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿De quién podrá ser la carta?.

Princesa Celestia: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Twilight abre el sobre y lee el contenido.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué dice?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es de mi hermano y dice que la bebe ya nació y es una hermosa alicor.

Princesa Celestia: Son estupendas noticias.

Twilight Sparkle: Nos invita a todas a conocer a Celine, estoy tan feliz por mi hermano que me quedo sin palabras.

Princesa Celestia: ¿No deberías avisarle a tus amigas la buena nueva?.

Twilight Sparkle: Tiene razón debo decirles, pero todavía no hemos terminado mis lecciones.

Princesa Celestia: No te preocupes, después terminamos las lecciones.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias Princesa Celestia, las chicas se pondrán contentas cuando lo sepan.

Twilight desaparece en un destello de luz, mientras tanto Celestia aprovecha la oportunidad para dirigirse a una sección del castillo resguardada por la guardia élite, al entrar en el lugar hay varios ponys con bata que están trabajando con algunos artefactos mecánicos.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo va todo por aquí Reily?.

Ingeniero Reily: Como puede ver su majestad, hemos progresado en algunos de los avances tecnológicos que beneficiaran a los ponys.

Celestia dirige la mirada a una sección de la sala que esta cubierta por una enorme tela blanca.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué puedes decirme del proyecto que te encomendé?.

Ingeniero Reily: Ha sido todo un reto lo que usted me ha pedido, pero debo decirle que ha sido muy productivo, esto me ha abierto la mente a nuevas posibilidades que no habíamos contemplado.

Princesa Celestia: ¿A logrado algún avance?.

Ingeniero Reily: Ya falta poco su majestad, pero necesitaremos de materiales para poder concluir el proyecto.

Princesa Celestia: Paseme la lista de lo que necesita y se lo haré llegar tan rápido como me sea posible.

Ingeniero Reily: ¿Puedo preguntarle algo su majestad?.

Princesa Celestia: Puedes preguntar.

Ingeniero Reily: ¿Dígame para que quiere usar el proyecto estela?.

Princesa Celestia: Es solo en caso de una emergencia, es mejor siempre estar preparados para lo que se pueda presentar.

Ingeniero Reily: Tengo que decir que es toda una obra de arte compleja científicamente hablando.

Princesa Celestia: Y eso que no haz visto ni la mitad de lo que yo pude ver.

Ingeniero Reily: ¿Princesa Celestia es posible que lo conozca alguna ves?.

Princesa Celestia: Puede que algún día lo conozcas.

Ingeniero Reily: Ansió mucho conocerle.

Princesa Celestia: Se de alguien mas que también estaría feliz de que volviera.

Celestia hecha un último vistazo a la enorme tela para después retirarse del lugar.

Al llegar al jardín del palacio Luna le sale al paso.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, últimamente visitas mucho el ala sur de palacio.

Princesa Celestia:Digamos que he estado muy ocupada con un proyecto que tengo en marcha.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para poner guardias día y noche?.

Princesa Celestia: Ten un poco de paciencia, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Princesa Luna: ¿No puedes darme un adelanto?.

Princesa Luna: Te diré que te alegrara mucho cuando lo veas.

Princesa Luna: Tendré que esperar hasta que decidas contármelo.

Princesa Celestia: Tengo noticias de Cadance, ya dio a luz a una preciosa Alicornio.

Princesa Luna: Es una maravillosa noticia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Quieres acompañarme al imperio de cristal a conocer a la pequeña alicor?.

Princesa Luna: Me encantaría poder ir de visita.

Al día siguiente el carruaje real llega escoltado por la guardia real, aterrizando cerca del palacio de cristal.

Shining Armor: Sean bienvenidas.

Princesa Celestia: Es grato venir de visita y saludar a la familia.

Princesa Luna: ¿Dónde esta Cadence?.

Shining Armor: Ella está en el salón de recepciones esperándonos.

Twilight Sparkle: Hola hermano.

Shining Armor: Hola Twily, ¿Cómo va todo en Canterlot?.

Twilight Sparkle: Cotidiano como siempre y ¿Dime cómo esta mi sobrina?.

Shining Armor: Esperando a conocerte.

Rarity: Felicitaciones por el nuevo integrante de la familia y para celebrarlo he traído estos regalos, se que les fascinaran.

Shining Armor: No debiste molestarte.

Pinkie Pie: Yo también traje regalos para la bebe.

Shining Armor: Gracias por el detalle Pinkie Pie.

Applejack: Te felicito por convertirte en padre, espero que les guste mi regalo, es de parte de la familia apple.

Shining Armor: A Cadence le encantara esto.

Applejack: Eso mismo pensamos todos en la granja.

Rainbow Dash: también les traje un presente, es una cama de nubes muy suave, a la bebe le encantara.

Shining Armor: Estoy seguro que a Celine le gustara tu regalo.

Twilight Sparkle: Es un hermoso nombre.

Rarity: Su nombre denota mucha clase.

Applejack: Concuerdo con Rarity es un bonito nombre.

Shining Armor: A Cadance le fascinaran todos estos regalos pero mas que los obsequios estará contenta de verlas a todas.

Pinkie Pie: Vamos quiero conocer a Celine.

En el salón de recepciones Cadance espera a las invitadas con Celine siendo arrullada entre sus cascos.

Princesa Cadance: Sean bienvenidas.

Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, estoy feliz de verte y ella debe ser Celine.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Puedo cargarla un rato?.

Princesa Cadance: Ten cuidado Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Ya tengo experiencia con los niños, el señor y la señora cake te lo pueden confirmar.

Cadance con cuidado deja en a su pequeña en los cascos de Pinkie Pie, la pony rosada con algunas muecas y gestos que realiza hace reír a Celine.

Princesa Cadance: Pinkie Pie si que es una pony muy especial.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una gran amiga y siempre puedes contar con ella.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos a celebrar para eso estamos aquí.

Applejack: Rainbow tiene razón hay que celebrar este día especial en honor a la princesa Celine.

Rarity: A celebrar.

Las horas pasan y todas se divierten, Pinkie Pie acapara la atención de Celine que no deja de reír con todos sus cómicos actos, el ambiente es de mucha alegría y los cristales del palacio brillan dando diferentes tonos de colores, de repente un enorme portal de color verde aparece en medio del salón de recepciones, del portal salen elfos de piel morada y ojos rojos portando báculos y túnicas parecidas a las de los sacerdotes, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar los elfos usando sus báculos lanzan un hechizo que inmovilizan a todos los ponys, Celestia logra deshacer el conjuro, usando su magia ataca a los intrusos pero estos están mejor preparados, realizando hechizos de protección desvían los ataques de Celestia, La monarca desprende varios cristales de las paredes del palacio y los usa como proyectiles hiriendo a los elfos, del portal sale un guerrero con armadura hecha en escamas y su cabeza cubierta con un casco metálico, Celestia al percatarse de la presencia del guerrero dispara un rayo de magia que impacta en la armadura del guerrero, al chocar el rayo rebota en las escamas y regresa con el doble te potencia a la princesa Celestia golpeándola con fuerza, Celestia cae al suelo, como puede se levanta pero antes de reincorporarse del todo el guerrero se aproxima y la golpea dejándola inconsciente, uno de los elfos se acerca a Pinkie Pie y le arrebata a la pequeña Alicornio, Cadance al ver que tienen a su pequeña intenta desesperadamente deshacerse del embrujo sin éxito, los elfos oscuros y el guerrero cruzan el portal llevándose a Celine, al cerrarse el portal el embrujo se disuelve permitiendoles moverse nuevamente.

Princesa Cadance: Se han llevado a mi hija, tenemos que detenerlos.

Princesa Luna: No se saldrán con las suya.

Luna usa su magia para reabrir el portal y seguir a los secuestradores pero su magia no es suficiente para estabilizar el portal haciendo que colapse, la princesa de la noche lo intenta una y otra ves sin buenos resultados, mientras tanto Twilight intenta despertar a su mentor, con algo de dificultad logra despertarla.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight ¿Dónde esta Celine?.

Twilight Sparkle: Se la han llevado y Luna esta tratando por todos los medios de abrir el portal.

Princesa Celestia: Ayudame a levantarme.

Twilight usando su magia levanta a la monarca que a duras penas se mantiene en sus cuatro cascos.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight necesito que nos ayudes para abrir el portal por donde se fueron.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Recuerdas el conjuro de los portales?.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo recuerdo muy bien Princesa Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Usa el conjuro, pero no debes darle un destino, solo debes concentrar tu magia en este lado del portal para forzar la apertura del otro lado.

Twilight Sparkle: Comprendido.

Las tres Alicornios concentra su magia en el portal, el color verde se hace presente y poco a poco el portal se va abriendo pero una extraña magia de color purpura invade el portal y este se cierra violentamente generando una onda mágica de choque que golpea a las Alicornios enviándolas lejos.

Princesa Luna: Nuestra magia no es suficiente para abrir el portal.

Princesa Cadance: No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que recuperar a Celine.

Princesa Luna: Ya he intentado todo lo que esta a mi alcance pero no puedo estabilizar el portal algo al otro lado me lo impide, necesitamos de una increíble cantidad de magia para reabrir el portal.

Applejack: ¿Y si usamos los elementos de la armonía?.

Princesa Luna: Podemos intentarlo.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight llevate mi carruaje y trae los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight Sparkle: No tardare.

Shining Armor: Twily dale esta pócima a los pegasos, esto aumentare su velocidad de vuelo.

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias hermano.

Twilight le da la poción a los pegasos y sube al carruaje, en poco tiempo llega a Canterlot y retorna al imperio de cristal con los elementos de la armonía, entregando los elementos a cada una de las portadoras se preparan para reabrir el portal, sus collares desprenden magia, los rayos de colores se unen y forman el arco iris que se dirige al lugar donde el portal fue abierto, la magia de la armonía logra abrir el portal pero no dura por mucho tiempo, el portal es rodeado por magia de color purpura que hace que se cierre con mucha mas violencia, la onda de choque mágico sacude todo el palacio de cristal golpeando a las ponys enviándolas contra las paredes de cristal.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Chicas están bien?.

Pinkie Pie: Un poco aturdida.

Applejack: Siento como si una estampida me hubiera pasado por encima.

Rarity: Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Rainbow Dash: Intentemoslo de nuevo, ya casi lo logramos.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy con Rainbow, no descasaremos hasta que ese portal este abierto.

Princesa Luna: Detente Twilight, solo lograran lastimarse mas de lo que ya están.

Princesa Celestia: Luna tiene razón, si continúan solo se lastimaran.

Princesa Cadance: Tenemos que intentarlo, no sabemos que le puedan hacer a Celine.

Cadance llora amargamente mientras que Shining Armor trata de consolarla.

Princesa Luna: Se que no podemos rendirnos pero se necesitara de magia muy poderosa para deshacer el hechizo que impide que abramos el portal.

Celestia sale del gran salón de recepciones en dirección a su carruaje, Luna al ver que su hermana a salido del salón va tras ella.

Princesa Luna: Espera hermana, ¿A dónde vas?.

Princesa Celestia: Debo llegar a Canterlot de inmediato.

Al llegar al carruaje Celestia escucha la voz de Cadance que la llama.

Princesa Cadance: Tía, ¿A dónde vas?, te necesitamos.

Princesa Celestia: Debo ir a Canterlot de inmediato.

Princesa Cadence: Twilight tiene un plan que podría resultar.

Princesa Celestia: El tiempo apremia sobrina y no creo que nuestra magia funcione con ese portal mágico ni en el sello que le han puesto, confiá en mi, tengo una idea.

Celestia Sube al carruaje, Luna intrigada por cual sera la idea de su hermana decide acompañarla, Cadance un tanto adolorida en su corazón por la perdida de su hija siente que debe seguir a Celestia, antes de despegar el carruaje la princesa de cristal logra entrar en el carruaje, Cadance intenta averiguar de que se trata esa idea de la que habla, pero Celestia se mantiene en silencio durante todo el trayecto, después de unas horas de viaje llegan a canterlot, Celestia se dirige al ala sur de palacio, al cruzar por varios corredores llegan a una puerta custodiada por guardia de élite.

Guardia de Élite: Contraseña.

Princesa Celestia: El amanecer de la esperanza es el sol que nos ilumina.

los Guardias se apartan dando acceso a la sala, al entrar Luna y Cadance quedan asombradas por lo que ven.

Princesa Luna: Hermana ¿Qué es todo esto?.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Qué son todas estas cosas?.

Ingeniero Reily: No toque eso, se lo agradecería mucho su majestad.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué es este lugar?.

Princesa Celestia: Es un centro de investigación de tecnológica.

Princesa Luna: ¿Esto es lo que mencionaste en la conversación que tuvimos en el jardín esta mañana?.

Princesa Celestia: No querida hermana.

haciendo una seña a los ingenieros les indica que corran la enorme tela blanca que se encuentra en el extremos derecho de la sala.

Princesa Celestia: Esto era a lo que me refería.

Detrás de la tela se ve una nave caza estela.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, ¿Cómo lograste obtener un caza estela?.

Princesa Celestia: En la batalla que tubo lugar en ponyville muchas naves caza estela fueron derribadas, cuando Axio se marcho del planeta recupero todas las naves que cayeron en combate y se encargo de desaparecer toda la tecnología de los Draxy.

Princesa Luna: ¿Pero en qué momento hizo todo eso?.

Princesa Celestia: El dejo todo el trabajo a sus máquinas miniatura que desarmaron pedazo a pedazo lo que quedaba de los Draxy. Después de un tiempo unos potrillos se divertían junto al lago que esta en las cercanías del bosque EverFree, uno de ellos vio algo que brillaba en el fondo del lago y decidió ir ha investigar, al nadar hasta el fondo del lago encontró la nave, los potrillos le informaron de su hallazgo a uno de los guardias que estaba de vista en ponyville, el guardia al confirmar lo que los potrillos le habían dicho, me notifico de inmediato el hallazgo, decidí ir al lugar para ver de que se trataba y para mi sorpresa encuentre aquella nave plateada de combate, con discreción la saque del lago y la traje al palacio, después reuní a los mejores expertos en las áreas de tecnología.

Ingeniero Reily: El proyecto estela ha sido el mayor reto que hemos tenido, no ha sido fácil reparar esta nave tan avanzada, cuando la vimos por primera vez nos dejo a todos sin aliento, tenía muchos daños, parte de su ala derecha estaba destrozada y mucha de su maquinaria estaba destrozada.

Princesa Luna: ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?.

Princesa Celestia: Porque no quería ilusionarte con la idea de poder volver a ver a Axio, no estaba segura si los ingenieros podrían hacerla volver a funcionar.

Princesa Luna: ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa!.

Princesa Celestia: Reily necesito que me de buenas noticias, ¿Ha logrado hacerla funcionar?.

Ingeniero Reily: Bueno, como le dije esta mañana, faltan algunos detalles.

Princesa Celestia: Reily, solo dígame ¿Funciona?, si o no.

Ingeniero Reily: Logramos hacerla funcionar, su núcleo por cierto es bastante complejo de entender.

Ingeniero Tirrt: El otro asunto es que no sabemos como activar la nave, lo hemos intentado todo sin éxito su majestad.

Princesa Celestia: Con que funcione me basta.

Celestia Se aproxima a la nave quedando a unos metros de ella.

Princesa Celestia: Confirmación de voz, Celestia acceso total, código tres, cinco, siete, nueve, ocho, cero delta, cinco, activación de protocolos de seguridad para retorno de emergencia.

El caza estela hace unos sonidos eléctricos, después toda la nave cobra vida, la consola de la nave se ilumina con los hologramas que son desplegados y la cabina se abre.

Ingeniero Reily: ¡Es increíble!, su majestad pudo activar la nave.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, ¿Cómo supiste como activarla?.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Recuerdas hermana cuando conocí por primera ves a Axio?.

Princesa Luna: Lo recuerdo muy bien, tu le pediste ayuda y el te dio el control de su nave.

Princesa Celestia: Correcto, pero hay cosas que no te conté como cuando mi mente se unió a la nave y adquirí ciertos conocimientos del funcionamiento de la Sfaiter, los drones de ataque y los caza estela, todos esos códigos siguen en mi cabeza y por lo que puedo apreciar siguen en funcionamiento.

Princesa Cadance: ¿Tía cuál es el plan?, no lo entiendo.

Princesa Celestia: La tecnología de la Sfaiter puede ayudarnos para abrir un portal y recuperar a Celine.

Princesa Luna: ¿Cómo sabes que el podrá lograrlo?.

Princesa Luna: Cuando mire en su basta biblioteca vi algo que llamo mi atención, el encontró una forma para viajar por los múltiples universos, usando algo llamado generador de fase multi-dimensional.

Ingeniero Tirrt: Su majestad, no creo que sea seguro viajar en esta nave, todavía faltan algunas reparaciones.

Princesa Celestia: No hay tiempo para discutir, debo encontrar a Axio y traerlo tan rápido como sea posible.

Princesa Luna: Espera hermana ¿Y qué pasa si algo sale mal?.

Princesa Celestia: No te preocupes por mi, sabre arreglármelas.

Princesa Luna: Dejame ir en tu lugar, tengo mas probabilidades de llegar con el.

Princesa Celestia: No hermana, es mi responsabilidad, tengo que ser yo quien vaya.

Mientras Celestia y Luna discuten Cadance aprovecha para entrar en la nave, la cabina se cierra y la nave despega.

Princesa Luna: Cadance detente no sabes lo que haces.

Princesa Celestia: Ya no podemos detenerla, la nave esta en modo de emergencia y regresara a la Sfaiter.

La nave escanea el lugar en busca de una salida, al no encontrarla activa el generador de portales que a duras penas se mantiene estable, el caza estela realiza algunas comprobaciones, al terminar la nave desaparece dentro del portal el cual se cierra.

El pánico invade a la princesa Cadance, esta sola y no sabe que hacer, piensa que fue una locura haberse subido al caza estela, pero el recuerdo de su hija le da valor, fuerza y coraje para seguir adelante.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Todos los comentarios son vienvenidos


	2. Determinacion

DETERMINACIÓN

En alguna parte de la galaxia de Andromeda, en el sistema Unicron un grupo de naves de combate tipo caza furtiva están saliendo del hiper espacio guiadas por un caza estela que se dirigen a una inmensa nave que destruye planetas.

Axio: Aquí líder de escuadrón, mantengan formación hasta alcanzar el objetivo, activen el camuflaje, silencio radial desde ahora.

Trixie: Gracias por confiar en mi para esta importante tarea.

Axio: Espero que hayas dominado bien el conjuro, solo tenemos una oportunidad y no deseo que nos convirtamos en tiro al blanco.

Trixie: Ya veras mis progresos en magia, pero ¿no pudiste hacer algo mas cómodo para sentarme?, me siento un poco apretada.

Axio: No te quejes, ya que antes pude adaptar a tiempo otra silla en este caza estela.

Las Naves de combate se aproximan a la descomunal nave sin ser detectadas, por desgracia una de las naves furtivas choca con un micro satélite de vigilancia activando la alarma, de la enorme nave salen miles de drones de combate en búsqueda del intruso.

Axio: Tenían que meter la pata, les dije claramente que tuvieran mucho cuidado con los micro satélites.

Trixie: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.

Axio: Se acabo el sigilo, pasamos al plan de emergencia, a todas las alas de combate pasamos al plan B.

Piloto uno: Comprendido líder de escuadrón.

Piloto tres: Brenyd, Tenias que arruinarlo todo, ¿cierto?.

piloto: Cuatro: Después tendremos una charla con Brenyd, por el momento tenemos trabajo.

Piloto Ocho: Si es que volvemos, te meteré en el primer inodoro que vea Brenyd.

Piloto: Cinco: No antes de que yo le parta la mandarina en gajos.

Piloto: Dos: Concéntresen, después arreglamos cuentas con él.

Las naves desactivan el camuflaje y se dispersan atrayendo a la gran mayoría de drones de combate, el caza estela prosigue su rumbo, al adentrase en la enorme estructura el caza estela rosa una de las redes magnetita activando las defensas internas, los escaneres barren con láser todos los espectros electromagnéticos hasta dar con el caza estela.

Axio: Nos descubrieron, tendré que realizar maniobras evasivas, espero que hayas digerido el desayuno.

Trixie: Espera, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?.

Axio acelera a todo lo que da el caza estela, dando giros y realizando complicadas maniobras evade los disparos de las torretas que apenas pasan rosando el blindaje, Trixie apenas si puede gritar ya que su estómago quiere devolver por momentos el desayuno de la mañana.

Trixie: Siento ganas de vomitar.

Axio: Supuse que algo así sucedería, busca una caja del lado izquierdo de la silla, encontraras un frasco blanco, veras una pastillas en su interior tomate tres, no mejor cuatro, no quiero que me bañes con tus jugos estomacales.

Trixie coge el frasco y con algo de dificultad lo destapa regando casi todo su contenido, por fortuna en el interior del recipiente quedan cuatro pastillas que se da prisa en tragar, en pocos minutos el malestar desaparece.

Axio: ¿Qué tal todo?.

Trixie: Ya no siento malestar pero ahora me siento un poco mareada.

Axio: Preparate ya casi llegamos.

Trixie: Solo necesito unos minutos para preparar el conjuro.

Axio: Trata de no mirar al frente eso te ayudara con el problema del mareo.

El caza estela al llegar al centro de la nave se encuentra con un sol interno que alimenta toda la nave y que esta protegido por un escudo de fuerza impenetrable, Axio como puede evade los disparos y a los drones que les están dando cacería.

Axio: Trixie, no puedo seguir mas tiempo en este lugar tienes que lanzar el conjuro.

Trixie: Estoy lista, preparate.

Trixie usando su magia realiza el conjuro usando símbolos antiguos que escribe en el aire, al completar la invocación los símbolos se convierten en un arco y flecha, con cuidado Trixie toma el arco y la flecha con sus cascos, la silla que Axio modifico se contrae dándole el espacio suficiente para que la unicornio pueda disparar la flecha, Trixie apunta al centro del sol realizando un nuevo hechizo que aplica en la flecha, la magia de intangibilidad permite a la flecha atravesar objetos sólidos y con gran precisión dispara, la flecha atraviesa el cristal de la cabina y el escudo que protege al sol, la flecha al entrar en aquel sol artificial hace que se estremezca la gran bola de fuego.

Trixie: ¿Viste eso?, lo logre en el primer intento.

Axio: Te felicito, agarrate de donde puedas porque salimos pitando de aquí y cruza los cascos para que no choquemos con nada en el camino.

Axio activa los motores Sub luz, con increíble agilidad esquiva a los drones y los disparos de las torretas regresando por donde habían venido, el sol artificial empieza a colapsarse para después transformarse en un agujero negro que va absorbiendo todo lo que esta a su alcance, la tremenda gravedad ejercida por el fenómeno hace que toda la nave cruja seguido del desgarramiento de todas sus estructuras siendo aplastadas y engullidas por el agujero negro, Axio se concentra en las maniobras para no chocar con los trozos de metal que se están desprendiendo de la nave.

Trixie: Todo esto se esta derrumbando.

Axio: Esa es la idea, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

Trixie al ver una enorme sección de la nave que se desmorona y se dirige a ellos no puede evitar gritar del susto, Axio con sangre fría realiza cálculos mentales rápidos y dispara un par de misiles de Tridimita, la explosión de los misiles desviá la trayectoria del enorme objeto dándoles una vía de escape, Trixie queda pálida del susto y su corazón late muy deprisa.

Axio: Eso estuvo cerca.

Trixie no hace ningún comentario ya que esta ocupada sujetándose de donde pueda para no ser zangoloteada por las maniobras evasivas y así evitar chocar con los objetos que se interponen en el camino, el caza estela sale como una flecha de aquel lugar que se colapsa.

Axio: Escuadrón Nova, retirada.

Las naves furtivas activan sus motores Warp desapareciendo en el espacio, el caza estela genera un portal escapando del lugar justo en el momento en que el agujero negro se contrae brillando intensamente para después generar una tremenda explosión que destruye un planeta cercano.

Axio: Lo logramos y gracias a ti Trixie y tu inusual conjuro.

Trixie: Sabia que tarde o temprano este conjuro nos serviría en algún momento.

Axio: Afortunadamente los escudos de la Sfaiter lograron soportar tus practicas de magia o en estos momentos seriamos historia, pero reconozco que tu experimento mágico fue muy útil en estas circunstancias.

Trixie: Tengo a un buen maestro y cada día aprendo mas cosas.

Axio: Regresemos a casa.

Unas horas después cerca de la órbita del planeta Pahiyanta se encuentra la Sfaiter acompañada de algunas naves de guerra tipo acorazados, Lyra se encuentra en el puente de mando esperando el regreso de Axio y Trixie, de repente los radares muestra actividad en las pantallas holográficas.

Max: Detecto varias naves aproximándose.

Lyra: ¿Alguna señal del caza estela?.

Max: Ninguna señal.

Lyra: Espero que estén bien.

Max: Detección de un portal, firma de energía identificada como caza estela.

Lyra: Lo consiguieron, esos dos locos lo lograron.

Max: Lyra detecto una transmisión del caza estela.

Lyra: Comunicame.

Axio: Hola Lyra, nos extrañaste.

Lyra: Me alegra verlos de nuevo sanos y salvos.

Axio: Por poco y no lo contamos, el conjuro de Trixie fue mas poderoso de lo que esperábamos pero todo resulto como lo planeamos, la amenaza de los Adrokg ahora es del pasado.

Lyra: ¿Cómo te encuentras Trixie?.

Trixie: Mareada y con el estómago revuelto, fuera de eso estoy casi bien.

Axio: Solo necesita descansar y yo necesito comer algo toda esta acción me abrió el apetito.

Trixie: No hables de comida o de seguro vomitare.

Después de que el caza estela entra en el hangar y aterriza en la plataforma, Axio ayuda a salir a Trixie de la cabina, la pobre apenas si se puede mantener en equilibrio, al dejarla en el área de botánica para que se recupere Axio se dirige a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo, Lyra al buscar a Axio lo encuentra degustando un Sándwich de queso.

Lyra: No pensé que de verdad vinieras a la cocina a merendar después de arriesgar la vida para detener a un destructor de planetas.

Axio: Que puedo decir, las misiones de alto riesgo me abren el apetito.

Lyra: Noto que algo te incomoda.

Axio: La idea de ir a celebrar en un planeta que apenas si conozco no me llama mucho la atención.

Lyra: Si no quieres ir, simplemente no vayas.

Axio: No es tan fácil Lyra, di mi palabra que si vencíamos al destructor de mundos yo aceptaría ir a la celebración que el realizaría en mi honor y cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo.

Lyra: Entonces tendrás que bajar al planeta y celebrar a lo grande.

Axio: Tengo el presentimiento de que el rey Piltroz quiere casarme con su hija.

Lyra: ¿Porqué dices eso?.

Axio: Tal ves sea porque no dejaba de hablar de lo maravillosa que es su hija, la gran belleza con la que nació y un poco de cosas que ni puse atención.

Lyra: Y si dices que tienes una emergencia o que te necesitan en algún lugar de la galaxia.

Axio: Como te dije di mi palabra y tendría que ser una emergencia real para zafarme de esta, por cierto que es eso que traes en tu mano.

Lyra: Es un instrumento musical que tocaba cuando estudie en la academia de Canterlot.

Axio: Se parece mucho a tu Cutie Mark cuando eras unicornio.

Lyra: Tienes buena memoria.

Axio: Solo lo que me parece interesante, ya que tocamos el tema nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte el significado de tu Cutie Mark.

Lyra: Para tu información todavía tengo mi Cutie Mark.

Axio: No lo sabia.

Lyra: No hay problema y para satisfacer tu curiosidad significa cuerdas del corazón, recuerdo que en la academia se realizó un concurso de talentos, me emocione tanto que compuse una canción solo faltaba escoger que instrumento usaría, como sabes el tema de los humanos me ha fascinado mucho y en todas las investigaciones que realice encontré que la lira fue hecha por los humanos, así fue como decidí utilizar aquel instrumento, practique arduamente hasta dominarla, cuando se llego el día de talentos yo estaba muy nerviosa, Bon Bon al verme que temblaba del miedo se acerco y me dijo cuando salgas a tocar la lira piensa en lo que más te gusta, me alentó a seguir adelante, cuando salí al escenario hice lo que Bon Bon me dijo, toque la Lyra pensando en lo que mas me gustaba y sentí como en mi corazón surgía esa maravillosa canción, termine tocando otra composición a la que se suponía que tocaría ese día, cuando termine la melodía, todos aplaudieron, incluso la princesa Celestia estaba asombrada de la hermosa canción que había compuesto, cuando baje de la tarima Bon Bon me dijo que mirara mi flanco, para mi sorpresa apareció mi Cutie Mark con la forma de la lira, ese fue el mejor día que haya tenido.

Axio: Gracias por compartir un poco de tu vida.

Lyra: Me parece justo después de que compartieras gran parte de la tuya cuando nos conocimos.

Axio: ¿Qué planeas hacer con la lira?.

Lyra: Hoy me ciento inspirada y quería que escucharas esta canción.

Axio: Soy todo oídos.

Lyra a medida que toca el instrumento este produce una hermosa melodía que recuerda la primavera, los cielos azules adornado con nubes, los vientos que mueven las hojas de los arboles y los arroyos murmurando sobre un bello baile que une los corazones con la armonía del compás para aquellos que lo sepan escuchar, al terminar la melodía Axio queda entre sorprendido y asombrado.

Axio: Es lo mas hermoso que haya escuchado.

Lyra: Me alegra que te guste.

Axio: Si que estas inspirada Lyra, cuando estabas tocando me dio la sensación de...

Lyra: ¿Que sensación te dio?, dime, dime...

Axio: Olvidalo, solo fue una sensación, nada mas.

Lyra: No es justo dime que sentiste.

Axio: Me reservo el derecho de mantener silencio quiero un abogado.

Lyra: No seas malo dime que sentiste, solo quiero saber.

Lyra con insistencia intenta sacar la respuesta que el no quiere revelar, teniendo como resultado que ella lo acorrale en un rincón de la cocina, sin escapatoria posible Axio tendrá que responder a la pregunta que tanto ansia ella escuchar cuando de pronto Max interrumpe aquel interrogatorio.

Max: Capitán he detectado que el napcom esta activado.

Axio: ¿Cómo que activado?.

Lyra: ¿Qué ocurre?.

Axio: El napcom solo es utilizado para ubicación espacial, es como un faro que sirve para guiarte de regreso a casa por así decirlo.

Max: Capitán detecto un portal firma de energía identificada como Merikx nave caza estela.

Axio: Debe ser una broma, todos los caza estelas están en el hangar.

Max: Verificando código de asignación... verificación confirmada nave caza estela tres, cinco, nueve siete se dio por perdida en la batalla en ponyville.

Axio: Max escanea esa nave.

Max: Escaneado... Escaner completado... se detecta una forma de vida clasificación Alicornio... alerta se detecta niveles críticos de oxígeno, se requiere asistencia de inmediato.

Axio: Max usa el rayo tractor y traela abordo, prepara la enfermería para traslado de emergencia nivel tres protocolo treinta.

Max: Afirmativo.

Lyra: Te salvo la campana.

Axio: Después discutimos eso, por el momento esto es mas urgente.

Mientras Axio y Lyra se dirigen a la enfermería Max atrapa el caza estela con u rayo tractor remolcándola hasta el hangar, al aterrizar la nave el ocupante que se encuentra en la cabina es tele transportado a la enfermería, al entrar en la habitación los dos quedan sorprendidos al ver de quien se trata.

Axio: Princesa Cadance.

Lyra: ¿Qué esta haciendo en un caza estela?.

Axio: Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Princesa Cadance ¿Me escucha?, Princesa Cadance, Max corre diagnostico general.

Max: Escaneado... Se detecta niveles de dióxido de carbono en los glóbulos rojos, se recomienda tratamiento, oxigenación.

Axio: hazlo.

Max: Afirmativo.

Lyra: ¿Qué significa todo eso?.

Axio: Significa que estaba asfixiándose en el caza estela, Max quiero un análisis detallado del caza estela.

Max: Afirmativo.

En ese momento Cadance abre los ojos.

Lyra: Axio, Cadance esta despierta.

Axio: Cadance, dime que ha pasado ¿Porqué estas aquí?.

Cadance mira a los ojos de Axio y suelta unas lagrima antes de desmayarse.

Lyra: ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que la princesa Cadance se arriesgara a venir en un caza estela dañado?.

Axio: Tengo un mal presentimiento, Max enviá un mensaje al rey Piltroz, se ha presentado una emergencia y debo declinar su invitación.

Max: Mensaje enviado capitán.

Axio: Activa el generador de portales, motores a máxima potencia, volvemos a Ecuestria, calcula entrada dentro de la atmósfera en las proximidades de canterlot.

Max: Fijando coordenadas de destino, iniciando sistemas de salto Sub espacial.

Frente a la Sfaiter aparece un enorme portal, la nave activa los motores Warp superando la velocidad de la luz y desapareciendo dentro del portal para después cerrarse.

Lyra: ¿Qué crees que pudo suceder?.

Axio: No lo se Lyra, pero algo si puedo asegurarte, la mirada de Cadence es de una madre desesperada, ya he visto antes esa mirada.

De vuelta en Canterlot con Celestia y Luna que siguen en el centro de investigación.

Princesa Luna: No puedo creer que Cadance hiciera tal locura.

Princesa Celestia: Nunca subestimes el amor de una madre por su hijo.

Princesa Luna: Digamos que logra encontrar a Axio, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardara en llegar?.

Princesa Celestia: Todo depende de que tan lejos o cerca este de nuestro mundo querida hermana.

De pronto Celestia queda un tanto pensativa para después reflejar en su rostro mucha preocupación.

Princesa Luna: Hermana, ¿Pasa algo?.

Princesa Celestia: Si Axio esta de camino, los cielos no son seguros en estos momentos.

Princesa Luna: A que te refieres con que no son seguros los cielos.

Princesa Celestia: Es solo un presentimiento, guardias, guardias.

Guardia Élite: ¿Llamaba su majestad?.

Princesa Celestia: Guardias quiero que alerten a todos los pegasos de Ponyville y Canterlot, que eviten volar hasta nuevo aviso, dense prisa.

Guardia Élite: Como ordene su majestad.

Los guardias con gran rapidez dan la noticia a los guardias pegasos que ayudan a difundir la advertencia de la princesa Celestia, después de un par de minutos la mayoría de pegasos están en el suelo o en Clousdale, Celestia y Luna se encuentran en el jardín mirando el firmamento cuando uno de los guardias pegasos desciende cerca de las princesas.

Guardia Real: Su majestad ya avisamos a todos los pegasos, los cielos están despejados como lo ordeno.

Princesa Celestia: Puede retirarse.

El guardia al salir del jardín real y reunirse con los demás compañeros escuchan en el cielo un sonido muy agudo, los cristales en todo canterlot vibran produciendo diferentes sonidos y encima del palacio aparece un enorme portal que da paso a la Sfaiter.

Princesa Celestia: Como lo sospechaba, vamos hermana.

Princesa Luna: ¿Cómo sabias que su nave aparecería encima de nosotros?.

Princesa Celestia: No lo sabia.

Celestia y Luna se dirige a la Sfaiter seguido de un grupo de soldados pegasos que la escoltan, las enormes puertas del hangar se abren permitiendo el acceso a las princesas con sus escoltas, en una de las plataformas Axio y Lyra los están esperando.

Princesa Celestia: Axio, gracias a las estrellas que viniste.

Princesa Luna: Axio ¿Dónde esta Cadance?.

Axio: Ella esta en enfermería.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Que le ha ocurrido a mi sobrina?.

Axio: Fue todo un milagro que el caza estela no se desarmara por el camino, pero los purificadores de oxigeno son otra historia, Cadance tubo suerte de encontrarnos antes de morir asfixiada, antes de que pudiera decirme algo ella se desmayo, es por esta razón que estoy aquí, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ella se arriesgara de esa forma para encontrarnos?.

Princesa Celestia: La hija de Cadance fue raptada por humanos con piel morada y orejas puntiagudas, intentamos seguirlos a través del portal por donde huyeron pero nos fue imposible abrir el portal con nuestra magia.

Axio: ¿Dónde ocurrió todo esto?.

Princesa Luna: En el imperio de cristal, en la sala de recepciones.

Axio: Max fija coordenadas al imperio de cristal a toda velocidad.

Max: Afirmativo.

Las enormes puertas del hangar se cierran, un enorme portal se genera frente a la Sfaiter desapareciendo dentro de el a gran velocidad, en solo unos segundos la enorme nave plateada llega al imperio de Cristal apareciendo abruptamente al abrirse el portal encima del palacio, las enormes puertas del hangar se vuelven a abrir.

Max: Hemos llegado a las coordenadas indicadas capitán.

Axio: Max asigna unas sondas para que vayan al almacén y bajen el equipo de rastreo dimensional.

Max: Asignando sondas.

Axio: Max escanea el palacio y busca rastros de energía anómala.

Max: Escaneado.

Princesa Luna: Axio ¿Puedes decirme como llego a la enfermería?.

Axio: Max tele transporta a la princesa Luna a la enfermería.

Luna desaparece en un destello de luz.

Max: Escaner completado, detecto una grieta dimensional en funcionamiento, también se detecta energía de procedencia desconocida.

Axio: Max tele transportarme al lugar donde esta la grieta.

Princesa Celestia: Axio ¿Puedes llevarme también?.

Axio: Max también tele transporta a la princesa Celestia.

Max: Tele Transportando.

Axio y Celestia desaparecen en un destello de luz para aparecer en el salón de recepciones.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia estuvimos buscándola, Axio que sorpresa verte, ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

Axio: Celestia te lo puede explicar, tengo que trabajar.

Frente al humano aparecen los drones con lo solicitado, sin perder un segundo saca de los estuches piezas de tecnología que va ensamblando.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia ¿Cómo logro contactar con Axio?.

Princesa Celestia: Fue gracias a Cadance que logro traerlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo Cadance logro encontrar a Axio?.

Princesa Celestia: Fue gracias a un caza estela que hallaron unos potrillos en el fondo de un lago, reuní a los mejores ingenieros para que lo pusieran a funcionar, desafortunadamente la nave no estaba totalmente reparada y Cadance subió al caza estela arriesgando su vida para traer a Axio.

Shining Armor: Princesa Celestia ¿Cómo se encuentra Cadance?.

Princesa Celestia: Ella se esta recuperando en la enfermería, mi hermana esta con ella en estos momentos.

Shining Armor: Debo ir con mi esposa ella me necesita.

Princesa Celestia: Axio Puedes llevar a Shining Armor junto a Cadance.

Axio se quita el brazalete y se lo pasa a Celestia para terminar el ensamble del dispositivo.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué es eso?.

Princesa Celestia: Es un comunicador, espero que me reconozca, Max me escuchas.

Max: La escucho Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Max tele Transporta a Shining Armor a la enfermería.

Max: Especifique sujeto para tele transportación.

Princesa Celestia: Se me olvidaba.

Celestia diciendo algunos comandos de voz escanea a Shining Armor para darle acceso al interior de la Sfaiter, al terminar la identificación el unicornio desaparece en un destello de luz.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia, ¿Porque no nos dijo que había recuperado una nave de combate?.

Princesa Celestia: Porque no sabia si los ingenieros podría hacerla funcionar.

Pinkie Pie: Es bueno que haya regresado, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda para rescatar a Celine.

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que Axio esta haciendo?.

Princesa Celestia: Pronto lo verán por el momento no deben interrumpirlo.

Axio al terminar de ensamblar el dispositivo lo activa, un haz de partículas es disparado en dirección a la grieta y el portal se abre pero es muy inestable apenas si se mantiene abierto.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Algún problema?.

Axio: Detecto una fuente de energía que esta impidiendo la apertura del portal, si algo orgánico intenta cruzar sera historia.

Rainbow Dash: Que alguien me explique lo que acaba de decir.

Twilight Sparkle: Quiere decir que si un ser vivo cruza el portal sin estabilizarlo morirá.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces no hay forma de cruzar.

Axio: Yo no dije eso Rainbow, siempre hay una forma.

Axio haciendo algunos ajustes al Dron e instalando un dispositivo hace que la máquina atraviese el inestable portal.

Fluttershy: Pero si tu dijiste que nada podía atravesar el portal o seria destruido.

Axio: Dije que nada orgánico puede cruzar, pero nunca dije que algo inorgánico no podía, Max activa la antena y rastrea la señal del Dron.

Max: Desplegando antena.

En la parte superior de la Sfaiter se ensambla una antena enorme que va rastreando la señal del Dron pero la señal después de unos minutos se pierde.

Max: Capitán se ha perdido contacto con el Dron.

Axio: Sigue con los protocolos estándar.

Max: Afirmativo.

Rainbow Dash: Por lo que veo fue demasiado para tu cacharro.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué haremos?, sin ese portal no podremos rescatar a Celine.

Axio y Celestia no se ven muy preocupados lo que molesta a las demás chicas.

Applejack: Tienen que hacer algo, el tiempo corre y las posibilidades de encontrar a los secuestradores disminuye.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, ¿Es que acaso no piensan hacer algo?.

Princesa Celestia: Te equivocas Rainbow yo también estoy preocupada por Celine pero debemos esperar.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Esperar qué?.

Axio: El portal no puede ser abierto desde este lado.

Twilight Sparkle: Si no puedes abrirlo entonces... entonces... ¿Cómo nos ayudaras?.

Axio: Hay algo que desconoces, existen millones de universos y no puedes simplemente abrir un portal y viajar, terminarías perdiéndote como me paso a mi.

Princesa Celestia: Es por eso que Axio envió un Dron con un faro de localización que nos dará la ubicación del universo a donde llevaron a Celine.

Axio: Celestia no pudo decirlo mejor y con la ayuda del generador multi-dimensional de fase crearemos nuestro propio portal e iremos a buscar a Celine.

Twilight Sparkle: Disculpen por mi comportamiento pero no dejo de pensar que pude hacer mas para evitar que se llevaran a Celine.

Applejack: Mil disculpas yo también estoy muy preocupada por Celine.

Axio: De alguna manera las comprendo, no se preocupen.

Max: Capitán firma de energía Merikx detectada, confirmación del faro dimensional.

Axio: Tengo las coordenadas de salto, Princesa Celestia ¿Podría facilitarme algunos cristales del imperio de cristal y comida para el viaje?.

Princesa Celestia: Me encargare personalmente de ello.

Axio: Max ve activando el generador de fase multi-dimensional en cuanto tenga los cristales partiremos.

Max: Afirmativo.

Axio: Max informe del estado de la princesa Cadance.

Max: la Alicornio esta fuera de peligro, se recomienda reposo.

Axio: Max Cadance necesita estar conectada a la máquina de oxigenación.

Max: Negativo.

Axio: Transporta a la princesa Cadance a sus aposentos, preguntale a la princesa Luna dónde quedan.

Max: Afirmativo.

Con la ayuda de la escolta de la princesa Celestia y los guardias reales del palacio de Cristal ayudan a llevar alimentos a la Sfaiter, Celestia usando su magia transporta los cristales que el humano le encargo, mientras los drones llevan a Cadance a su habitación siendo dirigidos por Shining Armor.

Princesa Celestia: Axio tus drones ya subieron los cristales.

Axio: Perfecto es momento de partir, traeré a Celine, es una promesa.

Lyra: Axio los pegasos han terminado de subir lo que faltaba ya podemos partir.

Axio: Muy bien Lyra ve al puente de mando ya te alcanzo.

Lyra: Entendido.

Shining Armor y la Princesa Luna se acercan al humano.

Princesa Celestia: Hermana ¿Dónde están las chicas?.

Princesa Luna: Ellas están conversando con Cadance que despertó hace poco.

Shining Armor: Te agradezco por ayudarnos y salvar a mi esposa.

Axio: Agradeceme cuando este de vuelta con tu hija.

Princesa Luna: Axio ¿Sabes cómo encontraras a Celine?.

Axio: Solo debo buscar una pony recién nacida.

Princesa Luna: No tienes idea de como luce, ¿Cierto?.

Axio: Tienes razón, no se como luce.

Princesa Luna: Permitanme ir con ustedes, mis habilidades de rastreo pueden ser de ayuda y la ventaja es que conozco a Celine.

Axio: ¿Qué pasara con tu astro, quién lo controlara?.

Princesa Celestia: Yo me encargare, ya lo he hecho antes.

Shining Armor: Axio yo también quiero ir, quiero ayudar en el rescate.

Axio: Puedes venir pero con una condición estarás bajo mi mando, esto se ha convertido en una misión de rescate.

Shining Armor: De acuerdo estaré bajo tus ordenes si así recupero a mi tesoro.

Axio: En marcha.

En esos momentos cuatro figuras con uniforme de color negro con morado oscuro y con un rayo en su traje les cortan el paso.

Silver Rein: Princesa Luna no podemos permitir que vaya sola.

Lightning Spirit: Nuestro deber es protegerla y ayudarla en todo cuanto necesite.

Star Fire: Esta ves no queremos ver como ustedes hacen todo el trabajo y nosotros solo nos quedamos mirando.

Rocket Storm: Estamos dispuestos a ayudar.

Axio: ¿De dónde salieron ustedes?, no recuerdo haberlos visto.

Silver Rein: Entramos justo en el momento que cerraste las puertas de tu nave.

Axio: Reconozco que son buenos, ni siquiera pude percatarme de su presencia.

Rocket Storm: Princesa Luna, Le solicitamos que nos permita ir con ustedes en esta importante misión.

Princesa Luna: Yo los llevaría con gusto, pero no es a mi a quien deben pedir permiso.

Los cuatro Shadow Bolt voltean a mirar al humano esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Axio: No creo necesitar de vuestra ayuda.

Silver Rein: Por favor, nos hemos entrenado durante mucho tiempo para este tipo de situaciones.

Rocket Storm: Para eso fueron creados los Shadow Bolts, para ayudar en situaciones desesperadas.

Star Fire: Tenemos habilidades que podrían ser de utilidad.

Lightning Spirit: No se arrepentirá de llevarnos con ustedes.

Axio: Princesa Luna recuerdo que menciono a los Shadow Bolts en cierta conversación, pero nunca pregunte quienes eran.

Princesa Luna: Ellos son un grupo especial que yo cree para encargarse de vigilar en las noches y buscar amenazas que pudieran afectar al reino, pero con mi destierro a la luna por mis malas acciones el grupo se disolvió, después de mil años cuando Twilight Sparkle venció mi lado oscuro regrese a la normalidad y volví a retomar mis deberes reales, reuní un nuevo grupo para que ayudara en los momentos de crisis, ellos son los Shadow Bolts.

Axio: Vaya historia de tu vida Luna, muy bien si ustedes cuatro obedecen mis ordenes pueden venir.

Los cuatro pegasos se reúnen un momento para tomar una decisión.

Axio: ¿Qué decidieron?.

Uno de los Shadow Bolt se aproxima al humano.

Silver Rein: Mis compañeros y yo tomamos la decisión de seguir sus ordenes capitán Axio pero le recordamos que nuestra lealtad esta con la princesa Luna.

Axio: Pueden venir, pero yo también les recuerdo que esta es una misión de rescate y no hay cabida para los errores, tengan eso muy presente y no cuestionaran mis decisiones.

Silver Rein: No cometeremos ningún error, se lo aseguro, estamos bajo su mando.

Axio: Todos abordo.

Princesa Celestia: Hermana ten mucho cuidado.

Princesa Luna: No te preocupes hermana, regresaremos pronto con Celine.

Axio: Shadow Bolts entren a la Sfaiter por el hangar, lo mismo para ti Luna.

Princesa Luna: ¿Porqué no usas el tele transportador como lo hiciste antes?.

Axio: Debo registrarlos como parte de la tripulación para que puedan moverse dentro de la nave, Max registra a los ponys que se encuentran en el hangar como parte de la tripulación y tele Transportarme al puente de mando.

Max: Afirmativo.

Axio desaparece en un destellos de luz.

Shining Armor: ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme a subir?.

Silver Rein: Storm ayudame a subirlo.

Los dos pegasos se elevan con Shining Armor hasta alcanzar la plataforma del hangar acompañados por los otros dos Shadow Bolts y la Princesa Luna.

Celestia Observa como las puertas del hangar se van cerrando, en ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Princesa Celestia ¿Ha visto a Axio por aquí?.

Princesa Celestia: El esta en su nave y esta a punto de partir.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Se van sin mi?, eso si que no.

Rainbow Dash despega con rapidez dejando un arco iris, a unos segundos de cerrarse el hangar la pegaso logra entrar, la Sfaiter es rodeada por energía de color violeta, se puede escuchar una especie de silbido y ante los ojos de Celestia la nave desaparece en un parpadeo.

El sonido se escucha en todo el imperio de Cristal, esto alerta a Twilight y sus amigas que investigan el origen de aquel sonido, al salir del palacio y notar que la Sfaiter no se encuentra se acercan a Celestia para preguntarle que a ocurrido.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia ¿A dónde ha ido Axio?.

Princesa Celestia: Fue en busca de Celine y Shining Armor los acompaña junto con mi hermana y los Shadow Bolt y sin mencionar que Rainbow Dash logro entrar al hangar antes de partir.

Applejack: Por lo menos debieron tener la decencia de preguntarnos si queríamos ir.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también quería ir para ayudar en el rescate.

Princesa Celestia: Solo nos queda esperar su regreso.

* * *

Les agradezco cualquier comentario que deseen aportar gracias por leer


	3. La Espada Celestial

La Espada Celestial

Mientras la Sfaiter viaja por un túnel dimensional Axio esta terminando de hacer algunos ajustes.

Axio: Max, ¿Terminaste de verificar la información del faro dimensional?.

Max: Afirmativo capitán.

Axio: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al objetivo?.

Max: Veinte minutos.

Lyra: Entonces estamos en una misión de rescate.

Axio: Así parece, ¿Lyra puedes hacerme un favor?.

Lyra: ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

Axio: Ve con Trixie he informale lo que esta ocurriendo, yo iré a conversar con Luna, necesito aclarar algunas dudas.

Lyra: La pondré al tanto de lo que acontece.

Axio sale del puente de mando y se dirige al hangar donde los demás ponys se encuentran, al llegar al lugar hay un dron terminando de escanear al último pony.

Axio: Dron ¿Ya terminaste de registrarlos?.

Dron: Estoy terminando de escanear al último pony, capitán.

Axio: Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi nave?.

Rainbow Dash: Entre por la puerta principal antes de que se cerrara, no creerás que me iba a quedar con los cascos cruzados esperando en Ecuestria mientras ustedes hacen todo el trabajo.

Axio: Ni modos, ya no puedo regresar, solo espero que sepas obedecer ordenes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bromeas?, puedes confiar en mi, ya hemos estado en batalla y conoces lo confiable que puedo ser.

Axio: Bienvenida a bordo.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias Axio, no te arrepentirás.

Axio: Princesa Luna con tanto afán no tuve tiempo de informarme adecuadamente, ¿A qué nos enfrentaremos?.

Princesa Luna: Te he dicho todo lo que se.

Axio: Necesito saber todos los detalles, desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron los intrusos.

Luna relata la historia sin olvidarse de ningún detalle, incluso como estos extraños usaron magia muy poderosa y desconocida.

Axio: Max, busca referencias que traten de personas con orejas puntiagudas y de piel morada que sepan usar magia.

Max: Buscando... Se ha encontrado una relación, según la base de datos humana.

Axio: Escucho.

Max: Relación encontrada en las historias de mitología antigua, son seres conocidos como elfos, según los escritos ellos pueden controlar los elementos y son conocedores de las artes místicas.

Axio: ¿Algo relacionado con su piel morada?.

Max: Ninguna relación encontrada.

Axio: Por lo que deduzco estamos a punto de enfrentarnos con seres que saben usar magia y mejor que los unicornios, esto se complicara mucho.

Shining Armor: No porque sepan usar magia evitaran que rescate a mi hija.

Axio: A todos los ponys, síganme.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cuál es plan?.

Axio: Ya lo veras.

Después de caminar por largos pasillos llegan a una sección denominada bloque D, al entrar se ven de todo tipo de armas.

Axio: Si vamos a enfrentarnos a elementos mágicos es necesario que lleven esto.

Silver Rein: ¿Qué es esto?.

Axio: Son armaduras modelo HZ3000 con mejoras adicionales por cortesía de Trixie que por poco termina destrozado el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Lightning Spirit: Nos podrías decir, ¿Cómo es que ella casi destruye el área de entrenamiento?.

Axio: Digamos que realizo un hechizo que le dio vida a los hologramas, por fortuna las armaduras resistieron los ataque mágicos, logramos detener el desastre antes de que se pusiera feo, esto me obligo a realizar mejoras haciéndolas mas resistentes a los ataques mágicos.

Rainbow Dash: Dejame probar a mi primero.

Rainbow toma con sus cascos la armadura que tiene la forma de un collar.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo funciona esto?.

Axio: Colocalo al rededor del cuello, se activa con el pensamiento pero primero debo darte autorización.

Rainbow se coloca la armadura, Axio diciendo algunos comandos de voz le da acceso a la pegaso para que active la armadura, ante la mirada de todos el collar empieza a extenderse al rededor del cuerpo adaptándose a la fisiología pony y realzando su figura.

La reacción de los tres miembros de los Shadow Bolt no se hizo esperar, al ver a Rainbow Dash con la armadura puesta no pueden evitar que sus alas se extiendan de la emoción.

Axio: Rainbow si fuera pony te estaría diciendo piropos.

Rainbow Dash: Me siento rara con este traje.

Axio: Es de esperarse, lo diseñe para que se adapte al cuerpo permitiendo que puedas moverte con libertad, ¿Luna podrías darme tu armadura?.

Princesa Luna: Me encantaría, pero desde que me la diste no he podido quitármela.

Axio: Se me había olvidado, le dije que te protegiera en todo momento, desactivación, usuario Luna confirmar.

La armadura que esta en forma de collar produce unos sonidos electrónicos y luego se desprende del cuello de la princesa Luna.

Axio: Espero que no haya sido incomodo para ti.

Princesa Luna: Para nada.

Axio: Toma, esta es mas cómoda y tendrás control total sobre ella.

Luna toma la armadura, al colocarla en su cuello esta se activa cubriendo su cuerpo y realzando su figura, adaptándose a sus necesidades.

Axio: Te queda muy bien y eso no es lo mejor, la armadura puede cambiar de color y tiene tres niveles de blindaje y un tutorial incluido, activar tutorial nuevo usuario.

Las armaduras al escuchar la orden se conectan con las mentes de las ponys descargando todas las funciones y como controlarlas, al terminar Luna y Rainbow sienten como sus cabezas les dan vueltas.

Rainbow Dash: Mi cabeza, es como si mi mente estuviera en un tornado.

Princesa Luna: Que mareo, ¿No hay otra forma de aprender a usarlas?.

Axio: Siempre hay otra forma pero tardarían en aprender y el tiempo es esencial.

Shining Armor: Axio tiene razón debemos estar preparados para todo y el tiempo esta en contra.

Axio: Ponys tomen sus armaduras y prepárense para lo que sea que vayamos a encontrar.

Rainbow Dash: A mi me gustaría verte con la armadura puesta.

Princesa Luna: Yo también quiero verte con tu armadura.

Axio: Concedido.

Axio coge una armadura en forma de cinturón, al activarlo la ropa que tiene puesta desaparece con la delgada capa de nano Bolts que van cubriendo su cuerpo, al terminar el recubrimiento van apareciendo partes metálicas que van formando una capa metálica hasta completar la armadura de batalla.

Axio: Este sería el nivel dos, ¿Qué les parece?.

Rainbow Dash: Si fueras pony te daría una cita.

Princesa Luna: Si fueras pony Rainbow Dash sería la segunda en la lista.

Axio: Gracias por el cumplido.

En ese momento Lyra y Trixie entran en la armería.

Trixie: Maestro ¿Es cierto que vamos en misión de rescate?.

Axio: Es un hecho, vamos a recuperar a la hija de Shining Armor.

Trixie: Maestro, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.

Axio: Te he dicho que no me digas maestro y si puedes venir, es probable que necesite de tus habilidades mágicas igual que tu Lyra.

Princesa Luna: Espera, ¿Lyra puede hacer magia?.

Lyra: Por supuesto que puedo hacer magia, al principio pensé que había perdido mis habilidades porque ya no tenía cuerno pero para mi sorpresa en la Sfaiter descubrí que mi magia no se perdió sino que aumento, la utilizo para levitar objetos, para ataque y defensa.

Trixie: Eso quiere decir que puedo usar mi armadura personalizada.

Axio: Si puedes usarla pero con moderación.

Rocket Storm: ¿Qué es esa armadura personalizada que menciono?.

Axio: Es una armadura diferente, ella le a hecho algunas modificaciones que son de locura.

Lyra: ¿Esto será como en el desierto de cristal?.

Axio: Algo parecido.

Lightning Spirit: ¿Qué paso en el desierto de cristal?.

Axio: Terminamos luchando contra los gusanos de arena, es un día que no deseo recordar.

Trixie: En especial porque un gusano se lo comió y el salió usando una granada de plasma que despedazo al gusano quedando impregnado con un olor que no se le quito hasta después de tres días.

Axio: Te dije que no me lo recordaras.

Rainbow Dash: Si que tienes aventuras por montones.

Axio: Y no tienes ni idea de la mitad de lo que he tenido que pasar.

Max: Capitán, cinco minutos para llegar a las coordenadas designadas.

Axio: Terminen de alistarse, los espero en la sala de observación.

El humano sale de la armería en dirección al puente de mando.

En el espacio, en un planeta desconocido, una nave plateada hace su aparición tras un destello de color violeta, para los que miran al cielo la Sfaiter brilla como una estrella pero con la diferencia que esta se mueve, presagiando cambios por venir y para otros profecías por cumplirse.

Axio: Max, ¿Ya tienes la ubicación de la sonda?.

Max: Escaneando... Detección del faro dimensional.

Un holograma es desplegado mostrando la ubicación del lugar de donde proviene la señal que emite la sonda.

Axio: Max, ¿Puedes enlazarte con la sonda?.

Max: Negativo, conexión fallida.

Axio: Max, ¿Dónde están los ponys?.

Max: Se encuentran en sala de observación.

Axio: habré un canal de comunicación.

En la sala de observación un holograma aparece frente a los ponys.

Axio: ¿Están todos listos?.

Princesa Luna: Estamos todos excepto Lyra que fue por algunas cosas.

Lyra: Perdón por la demora pero no encontraba mi holospak.

Axio: Fije las coordenadas cerca del lugar donde la sonda se encuentra, estén preparados para cualquier cosa.

Rainbow Dash: Estamos listos.

Lightning Spirit: Se arrepentirán de haber raptado a la princesa Celine.

Star Fire: Probaran la justicia de mis cascos.

Rocket Storm: los convertiré en polvo.

Axio: Max, tele transporta a los ponys.

Max: Iniciando Tele Transportación.

El grupo de ponys es tele transportado junto con Axio al lugar donde la sonda se encuentra, para su sorpresa se encuentran con grandes piedras que forman un circulo perfecto, en el centro del circulo hay un objeto parecido a una lámpara de aceite de la cual emana magia que inunda todo aquel lugar.

Axio: Me imagino que esa es la razón por la cual el portal no podía ser abierto.

Princesa Luna: Esta magia es algo nuevo para mi, es muy poderosa.

Rainbow Dash: Encontré tu cacharro, o lo que queda de el.

Axio: Cumplió su cometido, Max recupera la sonda.

Max: Afirmativo capitán.

Shining Armor: ¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar?.

Axio: Luna te seguimos.

Luna examina el lugar cuidadosamente, después de unos minutos ya tiene una pista de por dónde se fueron.

Princesa Luna: Se fueron al noreste por aquel camino, el que se ve desde aquí.

Axio: En marcha.

Silver Rein: ¿No sería mas fácil ir volando?, sería mas rápido.

Axio: No es recomendable que estén en los cielos, no sabemos que tipo de criaturas habiten este mundo y el otro asunto es que debemos seguir las huellas, mucha de la vegetación nos impediría ver lo que estamos buscando.

Silver Rein: No he dicho nada.

Al seguir las huellas por el camino los ponys ven extrañas criaturas que les hacen dar escalofríos, lo que no sorprende mucho a Lyra, Trixie y Axio que ya están acostumbrados a ver cosas inusuales, después de recorrer el sendero por un buen rato escuchan los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Star Fire: ¿Escucharon eso?.

Shining Armor: Alguien esta en problemas.

Axio: Esto es perfecto.

Rainbow Dash: Axio no se te olvide que estamos aquí en busca de Celine.

Axio: Por eso mismo lo digo, aveces es bueno preguntar a los habitantes del lugar, ¿No te parece?.

Shining Armor: Bien pensado.

El grupo de rescate rápidamente se dirige al lugar donde tienen origen los gritos, encontrándose con una escena escalofriante, una familia que viajaba por otro sendero está siendo atacada por un grupo de soldados muy bien armados y siendo asistidos por tres enormes criaturas que cargan pesados martillos, los soldados han separado a las mujeres encerrándolas en una jaula y a los hombres los están torturando.

Trixie: Es horrible lo que están haciendo a esa familia.

Axio: Shadow Bolts, ¿Creen poderse encargar de los soldados que custodian a las chicas?.

Silver Rein: Los quieres inconscientes o enterrados.

Axio: Enterrados.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué haremos con esos gigantes?.

Axio: Yo me haré cargo, Princesa Luna, ¿Puede ocuparse de los soldados que están golpeando a los civiles?.

Princesa Luna: No será Problema.

Axio: Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Trixie y Shining Armor ustedes encarguesen del resto de soldados.

Axio sale de la vegetación y camina en dirección a los gigantes, los soldados al percatarse de la presencia de Axio se ponen en guardia.

Soldado: En nombre del emperador Trulyus deténgase en este instante.

Axio se detiene como el soldado se lo ordena.

Soldado: Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un campesino que se quiere hacer el héroe.

Axio: Lo diré una ves, dejen lo que están haciendo o me veré obligado a machacarlos, empezando con esos tres descerebrados Sub desarrollados.

Soldado: Si que tienes agallas para enfrentarte a los soldados del emperador, Trolls hagan lo que quieran con él.

Uno de los Trolls levanta su martillo y ataca a Axio, el humano sin dificultad detiene el pesado instrumento como si fuera de papel, se lo quita de las manos lanzándolo muy lejos.

Soldado: Eso es imposible, Trolls acaben con él.

Axio desaparece de la vista de todos, el Troll busca al humano pero queda petrificado al ver como este aparece frente a su rostro y lo golpea con tal fuerza que una onda de aire se produce por el impacto quebrándole los huesos de la cabeza, al caer y golpearse con el suelo los huesos se incrustan como dagas acabando con la vida del gigante, los soldados están aterrados al ver que aquel sujeto elimino con mucha facilidad a uno de sus mejores guerreros, mientras tanto los Shadow Bolt se dirigen a los soldados que custodian a las mujeres en la jaula, como relámpagos negros los pegasos vuelan frente a los soldados y los golpean con sus cascos en la quijada dejándolos noqueados excepto a uno que le quedo la mandíbula destrozada, la Princesa Luna usando su magia sujeta las gargantas de los soldados que están golpeando a los campesinos, apenas se escucha el crujido de los huesos de aquellos desafortunados quedando muertos al instante, los dos Trolls que quedan lanzan sus martillos contra Axio, este sin inmutarse agarra uno de los martillos y esquiva el otro, después lanza el martillo a uno de los Trolls golpeándolo en el pecho y haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, cayendo este de rodillas al suelo en agonía por el golpe del martillo, el otro Troll intenta atrapar al humano pero este desaparece nuevamente y aparece al lado de la pierna izquierda del gigante, la agarra y usando su fuerza sobrenatural azota al gigante contra el suelo varias veces para después girar en círculos en su propio eje sujetando la pierna y lanzándolo por los aires hasta desaparecer entre las nubes, Axio mira al último gigante que queda y se dirige a paso lento hacia él, los soldados que están presenciando algo imposible sacan sus espadas y se disponen a luchar contra aquella amenaza, de pronto sus espadas cobran vida y terminan siendo rebanados por sus propias armas, los soldados que quedan intentan huir pero Lyra y Shining Armor los frenan, el unicornio atrapa a dos soldados en un escudo mágico y los otros tres son golpeados por Lyra, usando su magia levanta pesadas piedras que terminan aplastando a los desgraciados soldados del emperador, Axio al estar cerca del último Troll se prepara para acabar con el pero el Troll lanza un devastador golpe que hace temblar la tierra, con la victoria asegurada el Troll intenta levantarse pero nota que no puede mover su mano, acto seguido siente un dolor agudo he insoportable, al disiparse el polvo se pude ver al humano que esta sujetando el dedo anular del gigante, Axio gira el dedo en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados haciendo que aquella criatura suelte un desgarrador grito, Axio suelta el dedo y da un gran salto en el aire alcanzando el hombro del gigante y de un solo golpe lo entierra en el blando suelo estremeciendo todo el lugar y quedando solo su cabeza expuesta.

Axio: Debieron hacerme caso.

Trixie: ¿Quieres que me encargue de el?.

Axio: No sera necesario, ¿Qué paso con los soldados?.

Trixie: Digamos que sus espadas han hecho justicia.

Lyra: Yo ya acabe por este lado.

Princesa Luna: Los humanos que estaban torturando están a salvo.

Axio: Shadow Bolts ayuden a salir a las chicas y buen trabajo.

Rocket Storm: Ves, somos de gran ayuda.

Silver Rein: Somos buenos en nuestro trabajo.

Star Fire: Por algo somos la Élite de la Princesa Luna.

Silver Rein: No se descuiden podrían haber mas soldados por los alrededores.

La familia de granjeros están sorprendidos al ver que aquellas criaturas los salvaron de un destino terrible.

Eriadt: Gracias por su ayuda.

Triztan: ¿Quienes son ustedes?.

Axio: Solo somos viajeros que pasábamos por aquí, y ya que estamos charlando podrían darnos algo de información.

Eriadt: Sera un placer ayudarlos, ¿Qué desean saber?.

Axio: Estamos buscado algo parecido a hombres con orejas puntiagudas y piel morada.

El granjero al escuchar la descripción empieza a temblar.

Eriadt: ¿Ustedes son aliados de los elfos oscuros?.

Princesa Luna: Nada de eso, estamos buscándolos para recuperar algo que ellos robaron.

Axio: Y muy posiblemente acabar con ellos en el proceso.

Triztan: Eso es muy peligroso, ellos manejan las artes oscuras y nadie en cinco mil años se ha atrevido a enfrentarlos.

Rainbow Dash: Siempre hay una primera ves para todo.

Star Fire: Tenemos cuentas que ajustar con esos canallas.

Eriadt: Se que tienen un templo en estas tierras pero esta prohibido hablar sobre ellos y es castigado con la muerte, pero conozco a alguien que puede decirles donde encontrarlos, sigan este sendero, al final encontraran un pueblo, busque la taberna la espada nocturna, en ese lugar se reúnen mercenarios y ladrones, busquen a Perriz, el odia a los elfos oscuros, de seguro el los ayudará.

Princesa Luna: Les agradecemos su ayuda amables granjeros.

Triztan: Somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda con ustedes, si no hubieran intervenido se hubieran llevado a mi esposa y mis tres hijas y las venderían en el mercado de esclavos o algo peor.

Axio: Sera mejor que tomen sus cosas y prosigan su camino.

Eriadt: Tiene razón, el camino es largo y es probable que lleguemos al anochecer a la granja del tío Berd.

Con la ayuda de Luna y Trixie arreglan la carreta y recogen las cosas de los granjeros, estos se despiden de los viajeros pero antes de irsen les dan parte de sus víveres para que puedan seguir su camino, pero los ponys se niegan a aceptar el regalo ya que ellos lo necesitaran mas por el largo camino que les espera, Axio solo observa como la carreta se aleja, Luna un tanto inquieta se acerca a Axio.

Princesa Luna: Axio siento que alguien nos observa.

Axio: Es por eso que les dije a los granjeros que se fueran, tu actuá como si nada pasara.

Shining Armor: Axio que hago con estos dos humanos.

Axio: Dejalos ir, tenemos que llegar al pueblo.

Rocket Storm: Pero si los dejamos ir pueden avisar a sus compañeros de nuestra presencia.

Princesa Luna: Shadow Bolt no cuestiones las decisiones de Axio, el sabe por que lo hace.

Rocket Storm: Como ordene su majestad.

Trixie: Maestro puedo sentir una presencia que nos observa.

Axio: Trixie guarda silencio y prosigamos nuestro camino.

Lyra: Pero Axio yo también siento esa presencia.

Axio hace una señal con su mano terminando la conversación.

Axio: En marcha y dense prisa, Shining Armor dejalos ir y te aconsejo que te unas al grupo, a todos los ponys no se separen.

El unicornio libera a los dos soldados que salen corriendo, al irsen alejando del lugar se escucha los gritos de aquellos soldados que dejaron ir y después los gritos desgarradores del Troll que Axio dejo enterrado en el suelo.

Axio: Se han convertido en la merienda de la fauna local.

Rocket Storm: ¿Cómo sabias que había depredadores cerca?.

Axio: Tanto tiempo andando por mundos y recorriendo muchas selvas ha desarrollado en mi habilidades de supervivencia.

Trixie: Por ese motivo los dejaste marcharse.

Axio: Mejor ellos que nosotros, ademas creo que esas criaturas querían saldar deudas con esos soldados.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?.

Lyra: Porque se siente en el aire la sed de venganza, eso era lo que me inquietaba pero ya se que no era con nosotros el asunto.

Rainbow Dash: Tengo que tomar un curso de supervivencia con ustedes.

Princesa Luna: Si das cursos yo me anoto.

Axio: Cuando volvamos hablaremos de ello, vamos al pueblo y alejémonos de este bosque.

Mientras prosiguen su camino al pueblo, entre las ramas de los arboles unos ojos verdes los observan en especial a uno de los integrantes de aquel inusual grupo de viajeros.

Después de caminar por varias horas llegan al pueblo.

Trixie: Necesito tomar algo estoy seca.

Axio: En el bar podrás beber lo que gustes, solo debemos encontrar ese llamativo lugar.

Shining Armor: Lo encontré, el letrero es algo llamativo.

Axio: Que rápido.

Al observar aquel sitio se ve de todo tipo de criaturas desde elfos hasta enanos, mercenarios, hombres mitad animal y mitad humanos y otros que es difícil de describir.

Princesa Luna: ¿Estas seguro de que debemos entrar en ese horrible lugar?.

Axio: Si te da miedo esperame aquí con los demás, yo tendré una amena platica con Perriz.

Trixie: Pensándolo bien yo esperare con los demás.

Lyra: Yo también esperare a que regreses.

Los Shadow Bolts apenas si miran para otro lado.

Rainbow Dash: Yo te acompañare, esto será una nueva experiencia.

Axio: No te apartes de mi, ¿OK?.

Rainbow Dash: Entendido.

Axio y Rainbow al cruzar las puertas del bar todos se quedan observándolos, la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a la pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Es normal que nos miren de esa forma?.

Axio: Es probable que no vean muchos pegasos por estos lugares o tal ves quieran salir contigo.

Rainbow Dash: Ni de broma aceptaría salir con esos neandertales.

El comentario de la pegaso solo hace que el ambiente en el bar se vuelva mas tenso.

El humano junto con su acompañante se aproximan al cantinero.

Axio: ¿Qué tienes para beber?.

Cantinero: Tengo lo de costumbre: vino, cerveza y drocan.

Axio: Dame del mejor vino que tengas.

El cantinero saca una botella de un lugar lleno de polvo.

Cantinero: Espero que sea de su agrado, casi nadie pide vino por estos lugares.

Axio: Dígame ¿Por casualidad sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Perriz?.

Al mencionar el nombre en una de las mesas un grupo con cara de pocos amigos se levanta dirigiéndose al humano y a la pegaso.

Cantinero: Sera mejor que se marchen antes de que salgan heridos.

Axio: A mi no me preocupan esas cosas y dígame ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?.

Antes de que el cantinero pueda darle una respuesta uno de los gorilas que estaba sentado en la mesa llama la atención de Axio.

Cuardex: En este lugar no nos gustan los fisgones del imperio y menos cuando vienen a buscar problemas.

Axio: Solo soy un viajero que necesita indicaciones para llegar a su destino, nada mas.

Perdunk: Largate de aquí humano antes de que cambiemos de opinión.

Carter: Mire jefe, hacia mucho que no veía un caballo tan bonito por estas tierras.

Rainbow Dash: Para su información soy una pony y alejate de mi que tienes mal aliento.

Carter: Sabe hablar y tiene alas, se vendería a buen precio en el mercado negro.

Antes de que el mercenario lograra tocar la crin de Rainbow Dash, Axio lo detiene haciéndole una llave de kung fu y alejándolo de la pegaso.

Axio: Sera mejor que tengas esas manos quietas o de lo contrario podrías perderlas.

Carter: ¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiar nuestra autoridad?.

Axio: Te diré algo, nadie en este lugar le tocara un solo pelo a esta pegaso o se las verán con mis dos amigos derechin e izquierdin con sus gemelos patea traseros y destroza huesos, ustedes eligen.

Rainbow Dash al ver como Axio la defiende no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco.

Perdunk: Como quieras.

En las afueras del bar los ponys esperan pacientemente a que Axio salga de aquel antro, cuando se escucha una trifulca, el sonido de una feroz lucha, las sillas y mesas salen por las ventanas y se escucha como el lugar es destrozado, varios mercenarios salen por las paredes y otros por el techo.

Princesa Luna: Deberíamos ir a ayudarle.

Trixie: No se preocupe Princesa Luna, Axio estará bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de esa pobre gente.

Star Fire: ¿Es que acaso no les preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a su amigo?.

Lyra: Si lo hubieras visto pelear en el planeta Titan me darías la razón.

Shining Armor: Espero que sepa lo que hace.

Trixie: No te preocupes tanto y disfruta del espectáculo, son pocas las veces que puede uno apreciar como los convierte en desechos para el reciclaje.

Dentro del bar los sonidos de la pelea continúan, inclusive un gran trozo de tarima donde se presentan algunas bailarinas sale por una ventana llevándose la pared del local con algunos hombres incrustados en ella, al cabo de cinco minutos el silencio se hace presente y por lo que queda de puerta del local sale Axio y Rainbow Dash como si nada hubiera pasado.

Princesa Luna: Axio, ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Axio: Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Rainbow Dash: Estubo bien, ¡estubo bien!, eso fue lo mas increíble que haya visto, debieron ver como acabo con todos ellos y sin derramar una gota de vino.

Axio: No exageres Rainbow solo evite que rompieran la botella.

Lyra: Y terminaste rompiendo todo el lugar.

Axio: ¿Qué puedo decir?, es mi firma personal.

Detrás de Axio se escucha la voz de alguien que lo esta llamando, al voltear a mirar se encuentra con un licántropo que mide tres metros de altura y su musculatura es pronunciada.

Pargdaz: Oye tu, nadie insulta a mis amigos y se va tan campante.

Axio: Sera mejor que vuelvas al circo de donde saliste antes que tenga que domesticarte.

El licántropo es el primero en atacar usando sus enormes garras, Axio esquiva el ataque moviéndose a increíble velocidad y desapareciendo de la vista de todos, detrás del licántropo se escucha la voz de Axio que lo llama.

Axio: Ven perrito, aquí tengo tu galleta.

Pargdaz: No soy un perro, soy un hombre lobo.

El licántropo desenvaina una enorme espada e intenta cortar al humano por la mitad, Axio detiene la afilada hoja con sus dos dedos, el licántropo intenta mover su espada pero le es imposible moverla por mas fuerza que haga, Axio golpea la espada y la rompe en el primer intento luego sube a uno de los brazos del hombre lobo corriendo, llega hasta la espalda y lo lanza contra una carreta despedazándola, Axio esta apunto de dar el golpe final cuando una niña detiene la pelea.

Amariz: Por favor señor, no lo lastime, es la única familia que tengo.

Pargdaz: Amariz alejate de aquí, te dije que no salieras de la casa.

Amariz: No, te protegeré de él.

Axio: Tu ganas pequeña, me rindo, no puedo lastimar a una niña.

Axio extiende la mano y ayuda a levantar al licántropo.

Pargdaz: Para ser un fiero guerrero del imperio tienes bondad en tu corazón.

Axio: En primer lugar no soy un guerrero del imperio del que hablas y segundo yo sería incapaz de dañar a un niño, además tus amigos buscaron pelea, yo solo estoy buscando a Perriz, unos campesinos me dijeron que el podría ayudarme.

Pargdaz: ¿Porqué no dijiste eso desde el principio?.

Axio: Sera porque no me permitieron hablar y uno de tus camaradas intento propasarse con mi acompañante y eso si que no lo tolero.

Pargdaz: Debe ser alguien muy importante para protegerla de esa forma.

Axio: Es mi amiga y todo aquel que amenace a mis amigos se las verá conmigo.

Pargdaz: Dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de Perriz?.

Axio: Necesito información que me ayude a localizar a los elfos oscuros.

El licántropo mira de reojo al humano con algo de desconfianza.

Pargdaz: ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a los elfos oscuros?.

Axio: Ellos se llevaron a la hija de Shining Armor y queremos recuperarla, de paso acabar con ellos.

Pargdaz: Si ese es el motivo sera mejor que te olvides de ellos, los elfos oscuros son muy poderosos y todos aquellos que se les oponen, terminan muertos.

Axio: Como veras yo no estoy dispuesto a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, necesito saber en dónde están esos condenados elfos oscuros.

En ese momento una pequeña luz de color rojo se posa en el hombro de Axio, lo que llama la atención del licántropo.

Pargdaz: No puede ser.

Axio: ¿Qué no puede ser?.

Pargdaz: Queda pensativo por un rato hasta que Axio lo devuelve a la realidad.

Axio: No tengo todo el día, necesito encontrar a los elfos oscuros.

Pargdaz: Te ayudare.

Axio: Que bien o que mal, ¿Porqué de repente ese cambio de actitud?.

Pargdaz: Solo una corazonada.

Axio: Espero que no intentes algún truco sucio.

Pargdaz: Yo sería incapaz de tal cosa, en el pueblo me conocen como el guerrero furia y detesto a los elfos oscuros como a los soldados imperiales y soy de confiar.

Axio nota que el licántropo mira muy atento a su hombro, al voltear a mirar a su hombro no ve nada.

Axio: ¿Se puede saber que es lo qué tanto miras?.

Pargdaz: Nada, solo meditaba.

Axio: Dime, ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a los elfos oscuros?.

Pargdaz: Sera un placer guiarlos al templo pero les advierto que de ese lugar nadie a salido con vida y los peligros que encontraran son inimaginables.

Axio: Es como yo, no te imaginas lo que puedo hacerles a esos sujetos, solo dime como llegar al templo, mis amigos y yo nos haremos cargo del resto y tu no expones tu vida para que sigas cuidando a tu única familia, por lo que puedo apreciar.

Pargdaz: Tienes razón, ¿Ves aquella montaña?, su templo esta en las orillas de una catarata que se encuentra en el borde de un precipicio, debes tener cuidado con las trampas para intrusos que rodean el pantano.

Axio: Gracias por la información, has sido de gran ayuda.

Pargdaz: Si enfrentas al gran sacerdote ten cuidado con el, es sabido que usa su magia para transformarse en horripilantes criaturas que le dan poder para acabar con sus enemigos.

Axio: Ese dato es valioso, gracias de nuevo.

Axio Deja al licántropo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Trixie: ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?.

Axio: Se a dónde debemos ir y por lo que dijo el pantano no es una opción para llegar al templo.

Princesa Luna: Encontraremos la manera de llegar al templo.

Axio: Yo ya tengo un plan, tengo entendido que los pegasos pueden manipular las nubes a su antojo.

Rainbow Dash: Es correcto, podemos manipular el clima.

Axio: Shadow Bolt, Rainbow Dash, tengo un trabajo para ustedes en cuanto lleguemos al precipicio les diré que tiene que hacer.

Rocket Storm: Algo de acción, esto es emocionante.

Después de un largo recorrido llegan al lugar indicado, Axio con sus lentes especiales de aumento, hecha un vistosa al templo que se encuentra en un risco junto a una cascada.

Axio: Shadow Bolts, Rainbow Dash, necesito que traigan todas las nubes que puedan, las usaremos como camuflaje para evitar ser detectados.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos al templo?.

Axio: Con la ayuda de los pegasos, llegaremos por donde menos lo esperan.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos compañeros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Los pegasos en poco tiempo reúnen muchas nubes que hacen descender hasta el templo.

Al terminar el trabajo se reúnen con sus compañeros.

Rainbow Dash: Todo listo.

Axio: Rainbow, Shadow Bolts ayuden a subir a los demás, yo los alcanzare en un momento.

Princesa Luna: Nada de eso sube a mi lomo, te llevare.

Axio: No es necesario, escalare el peñasco, ademas no quiero faltarle al respeto a su majestad.

Princesa Luna: Olvidate de esas tonterías y sube a mi lomo, el tiempo es esencial en estos momentos.

Axio: De acuerdo.

Axio Sube al lomo de la princesa Luna y se eleva junto con los demás pegasos que ayudan a subir a sus amigos a un balcón cercano del templo.

Rainbow Dash: Trixie debes ponerte a dieta.

Trixie: No estoy gorda solo bien alimentada.

Axio: Dejen eso para después, este lugar es muy grande y tenemos mucho espacio que cubrir, es momento de separarnos en grupos, como solo hay cuatro elementos mágicos cada pegaso hará equipo con aquel que sepa usar magia para ayudarse en caso de encontrarse con los elfos oscuros, no olviden que sus armaduras tienen funciones especiales que serán de gran ayuda.

Silver Rein: ¿Cómo conformaremos los equipos?.

Axio: Trixie y Rocket Storm ustedes revisen la planta baja, Lyra y Silver Rein revisen el ala norte, Star Fire y Shining Armor revisen el ala sur, Lightning Spirit y Luna revisen el ala occidental, Rainbow y yo revisaremos el ala oriental, una cosa mas, las armaduras cuentan con dispositivos de comunicación solo tienen que pensar con quien quieren hablar y el dispositivo se encargará del resto.

Todos responden entendido al mismo tiempo, con rapidez conforman los equipos establecidos y comienzan a buscar en todo el templo, Trixie y Rocket Storm bajan a las mazmorras del templo, al ir revisando las enormes habitaciones quedan horrorizados por las cosas que encuentran, incluso el Shadow Bolt no logra evitar vomitar por las cosas atroces que observa en cada cuarto que revisan, al llegar a unas escaleras de caracol que desciende escuchan el sonido de lamentos, Trixie toma la iniciativa y desciende la escalera acompañada del pegaso, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con muchas celdas donde hay mujeres y niños encadenados en terribles condiciones.

Trixie: Esto es espantoso.

Rocket Storm: Esto sobrepasa todo lo que pude haber imaginado, ¡es terrible!, todas las cosas que he visto este día.

Trixie: Afortunadamente viajar con Axio me ha fortalecido o créeme que estaría como tu en estos momentos.

Uno de los niños ve a los ponys y su corazón salta de alegría.

Amanda: Miren un unicornio, ellos son reales.

Timy: Es cierto, es un unicornio, pero se supone que se extinguieron hace muchos siglos.

Rocket Storm: ¿Qué debemos hacer Trixie?.

Trixie: Los liberaremos, ocupate de ello, ¿Axio me escuchas?.

Axio: Te escucho, ¿Qué sucede?.

Trixie: Encontramos prisioneros y no creerás lo que hacen con ellos.

Axio: Ya puedo hacerme a una idea.

Trixie: Los sacaremos del templo, es muy probable que llamemos la atención.

Axio: Haz lo que tengas que hacer, confió en tus decisiones, cambio y corto.

Una de las mujeres alerta a la unicornio del peligro, Trixie usando su magia se tele Transporta lejos de las escaleras.

Elfo Oscuro: No es posible, tu no deberías estar aquí.

El Elfo oscuro usando su magia negra invoca bolas de fuego lanzándolas a la unicornio, Trixie crea un escudo mágico que detiene los ataques, El elfo realiza un conjuro y enviá sombras para que la inmovilicen pero ella contrarresta el hechizo usando una luz segadora que desvanece las sombras, el elfo oscuro realizando un nuevo conjuro hace aparecer espadas que lanza contra la unicornio, Trixie usa su armadura y ejecutando un conjuro hace que las espadas se detengan a unos cuantos metros de ella, el elfo oscuro siente como su magia esta disminuyendo, intenta realizar un nuevo conjuro pero en el suelo un enorme sello hecho con luz y símbolos antiguos cancelan la magia tenebrosa del elfo dejándolo indefenso, Rocket Storm aprovecha la oportunidad para golpearlo sin descanso hasta dejarlo sin vida.

Trixie: Escuchen todos, no hagan ruido y síganme, los sacaremos de este espantoso lugar.

Las mujeres y los niños asienten con la cabeza y siguen a los dos ponys, en otro lugar del templo Axio y Rainbow Dash siguen en la búsqueda de Celine, al entrar en uno de los cuartos ven una enorme biblioteca.

Rainbow Dash: Aquí no hay nada interesante, busquemos en la siguiente habitación.

Axio: Espera, escucho algo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué escuchaste?.

Axio: No hagas ruido.

Detrás de uno de los estantes de libros se escuchan pasos aproximándose.

Axio: Escóndete.

Rainbow sube al techo y Axio se oculta detrás de un escritorio, una sección de la estantería de libros se mueve revelando una entrada secreta de la cual salen dos elfos oscuros vestidos con prendas ceremoniales.

Elfo Oscuro 1: ¿Qué te dijo el maestro?.

Elfo Oscuro 2: Me dijo que pronto podre ser parte de los clérigos.

Elfo Oscuro 1: Eso significa que tendrás que realizar tu primer sacrificio.

Elfo Oscuro 2: Después de mucho tiempo, seré reconocido por mis logros ante el gran sacerdote.

Elfo Oscuro 1: ¿Te enteraste?, escuche de fuentes confiables que han logrado conseguir a un unicornio con alas, eso es algo muy raro de ver.

Elfo Oscuro 2: Ya que estamos entre amigos te lo diré, es cierto, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, es algo único de admirar, lastima que tengan que sacrificarla.

Elfo Oscuro 1: Es una lastima, con su sangre se pueden hacer conjuros muy poderosos.

Axio al escuchar la conversación hace unas señas a Rainbow para atacarlos, en solo unos segundos los dos se abalanzan sobre los elfos oscuros sin darles tiempo a reaccionar dejando a uno inconsciente y al otro con un brazo destrozado.

Axio: Rainbow vigila la puerta.

Elfo Oscuro: Tu, humano impertinente, sufrirás una agonía como nunca nadie a padecido, tiembla ante mi oscuro poder.

Antes de poder realizar un conjuro Axio le rompe el otro brazo y arrancando un trozo de las ropas del Elfo la usa para evitar que se escuchen los gritos.

Axio: Escuchame engendro del mal, solo te preguntare una ves, ¿Dónde esta la unicornio recién nacida, la que tiene alas?.

Elfo Oscuro 2: No te diré nada, puedes matarme y ni en la muerte lograras sacarme información.

Axio: Como quieras.

Axio saca un pequeño disco plateado con bordes verdes esmeralda y lo coloca en la frente del elfo, se escucha como el artefacto produce un intenso dolor, Axio atenuá los quejidos tapándole la boca con el trozo de tela, después de unos minutos el Elfo queda en trance.

Axio: Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Dónde esta la unicornio con alas, la recién nacida?.

Elfo Oscuro 2: La unicornio fue llevada al templo de Ninbaly donde la prepararán para la ceremonia, sera presentada ante el emperador Trulyus allí la gran hechicera realizará el ritual.

Axio: ¿Qué ritual?.

Elfo Oscuro: El ritual que liberará a nuestro señor del abismo y lo traerá de nuevo a la tierra concediendo poderes especiales a quien lo libere.

Axio: ¿Cuando realizaran el ritual?.

Elfo Oscuro: En tres días, cuando la luna este en lo alto del cielo y se tiña de sangre, ese sera el momento para el sacrificio.

Axio: ¿Dime como llegar a Ninbaly?.

Elfo Oscuro: Busca en ese estante un pergamino con un sello real, el mapa te guiara al templo con solo preguntarle.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo lograste, que te diera toda esa información?, porque no tenía cara de soltar la sopa.

Axio: Disco de la verdad, pone en trance al sujeto a interrogar controlando ciertas partes del cerebro, por mas que intente mentir no podrá hacerlo y por cierto buenas noches.

Axio con un movimiento rápido parte el cuello del Elfo oscuro y retira el disco plateado de aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Rainbow Dash: Eso quiere decir que Celine no se encuentra en este lugar.

Axio: No, pero ahora sabemos donde encontrarla.

De repente se escuchan las campanas que alertan a todos los elfos del templo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es ese sonido?.

Axio: Debe ser la alarma de intrusos, debieron encontrarse con alguno de los ponys.

Rainbow Dash: Sera mejor que cojas el mapa y salgamos de aquí.

Axio Toma el mapa pero antes de salir nota como un libro medio sale del estante llamando su atención, sin pensarlo mucho toma el libro y salen de la biblioteca.

Axio: A todos los ponys, ¿Me escuchan?, cambio.

Princesa Luna: Te escucho pero estoy algo ocupada.

Shining Armor: Estamos teniendo problemas para seguir buscado, los elfos oscuros son difíciles de vencer.

Axio: Escuchen todos, reúnanse con Trixie y ayudenla a evacuar a las personas.

Star Fire: ¿Qué pasa con la princesa Celine?.

Axio: Ella fue trasladada a otro lugar, pero no se preocupen se donde esta.

Lightning Spirit: Estamos en camino.

Axio y Rainbow se tropiezan con varios elfos oscuros, Rainbow enviste a los primeros elfos que caen al suelo abatidos por los golpes de los cascos traseros y con la ayuda de la armadura su fuerza es aumentada, Axio la sigue de cerca rematando los que quedan de pie, al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos son detenidos por un gran perro con escamas y alas de murciélago, que expulsa enormes llamaradas convirtiendo en ceniza todo lo que toca.

Rainbow Dash: ¿De dónde salio esa cosa?.

Axio: Apuesto que debe ser el gran sacerdote.

Atek: Ustedes han profanado este santuario y pagaran con sus vidas por esta intrusión.

Axio: Eso esta por verse, Rainbow sígueme, tengo una idea.

Axio protege su cuerpo con un escudo de energía que le proporciona su armadura, dando un gran salto atraviesa varios pisos hasta llegar al techo del templo en forma de domo, Rainbow Dash le sigue de cerca, detrás de ella viene el gran sacerdote convertido en una enorme serpiente, al alcanzar el domo este se transforma en un dragón de color negro bastante aterrador.

Atek: Son unos tontos si pensaron que podrían escapar subiendo al techo del templo, esto solo me da mas espacio para la mejor de mis transformaciones, pronto se convertirán en mi alimento.

Axio: Lamento decirte que me encantaría darte una buena paliza pero tengo cosas mas importantes que atender.

El Sacerdote ríe macabramente.

Atek: No hay escapatoria humano, este es tu final junto con tu amiga.

Rainbow Dash: Axio pateale su escamoso trasero.

Axio: No tengo muchas ganas de pelear con esa cosa.

Axio abraza a la pegaso y usando su poder crea un escudo de energía de color azul muy denso.

El Sacerdote transformado en dragón escupe fuego incendiando el domo y todo lo que esta en el, para su disgusto ve como Axio y Rainbow siguen con vida.

Atek: Esa barrera mágica no te protegerá para siempre.

Axio: En realidad no me estoy protegiendo de ti.

El humano apunta con su dedo al cielo, siguiendo la dirección que le indica ve como una luz intensa se acerca, antes de poder hacer algo el dragón es atravesado por un rayo de partículas que lo desintegra al instante seguido de una explosión en forma de esfera que va creciendo y destruyendo el templo y la montaña, los demás ponys observan como la montaña desaparece de su vista quedando un enorme cráter, pensando lo peor se dirigen al borde del cráter para buscar algún indicio de sus amigos, pero sus corazones se tranquilizan al ver que Axio y Rainbow salen del centro del cráter cubiertos de polvo y cenizas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Este era tu plan?.

Axio: No te quejes Rainbow acabamos con los malos.

Rainbow Dash: y toda una montaña, por cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

Axio: Le envié un mensaje a Max para que disparara el arma principal de la Sfaiter al enorme animal en el techo y problema resuelto.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue un poco exagerado, ¿No te parece?.

Axio: En situaciones difíciles, soluciones extremas.

Princesa Luna: Me alegro de verlos, al ver lo que paso con la montaña pensé lo peor.

Axio: Creo que exagere un poco, pero todo resulto bien.

Shining Armor: ¿Dónde esta Celine?.

Axio: Se la llevaron a Ninbaly, hay muchas cosas de las que deben enterarse pero primero saquemos a a las personas de este lugar.

Unas horas después en el pueblo estaban atemorizados al ver como un rayo de luz que provino del cielo destruyo toda la montaña, muchos se estaban haciendo a la idea de que sus seres queridos estaban muertos y la tristeza y luto se sentían en el ambiente todo esto combinado con el odio por aquellos seres que les arrebataron lo que mas les importaba, de repente se escuchan las voces de los niños que gritan de la emociona al volver a sus casas, las mujeres corren a abrasar a sus familiares, el animo del pueblo cambia, viendo como muchos lloran de alegría al reencontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Todos excepto uno estaban ocupados en abrazos y celebraciones que no se dieron cuenta de varias figuras a lo lejos que los observaban para después perderse en el bosque.

Pargdaz: Tenia razón, las profecías son ciertas, el final de la tiranía del emperador se acerca, la espada celestial a hecho justicia como fue profetizado.

* * *

**Agradezco cualquier comentario que deseen aportar gracias por Leer**


	4. Lagrimas del cielo

Lagrimas del Cielo

En medio de un espeso bosque Axio y las ponys están reunidos junto a una enorme roca que sobresale en el paisaje.

Axio: Antes de seguir hay algo que tienen que saber.

Shining Armor: Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que dirás.

Rainbow Dash: Y no es ni la mitad de lo que supones.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.

Axio: Ya se para que quieren a tu hija, la utilizarán como sacrificio para liberar alguna especie de espíritu maligno que otorgará poderes a quien lo libere.

En el rostro del unicornio blanco se puede ver la angustia al enterarse de tan abrumadora noticia.

Shining Armor: Debemos seguir cabalgando, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Axio: Calmate, tienes que tener la cabeza fría en este tipo de situaciones o cometerás errores.

Shining Armor: ¿Cómo puedo mantener la calma cuando la vida de mi hija esta en peligro?.

Axio cambia su mirada por una seria y penetrante.

Axio: Escuchame, te doy mi palabra que recuperaremos a tu hija y desearan no haberme conocido, si tengo que demoler todos sus templos, castillos o lo que encuentre en el camino ten la seguridad de que lo haré sin titubear.

Al ver la determinación de Axio su angustia desaparece, algo en su interior le dice que el cumplirá con su promesa.

Shining Armor: Confiare en ti, dejo todo en tus capaces cascos.

Axio: Manos, tengo manos.

Shining Armor: Perdón por mi comportamiento, no es fácil para mi todo esto que esta pasando.

Trixie: Príncipe Armor no debe preocuparse, soy fiel testigo de que cuando Axio hace una promesa la cumple, cueste lo que cueste.

Lyra: Confiá en nosotros, si alguien puede rescatar a Celine es él.

Axio: Se por lo que estas pasando, es normal preocuparse por la familia eso dice mucho de ti.

Lightning Spirit: ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?.

Axio saca el pergamino y con cuidado retira el sello, al desenrrollarlo, observa que este esta en blanco, antes de poder preguntarle dónde esta el templo de Ninbaly, aparece la ubicación del templo y dibujos detallados indicando por donde deben ir.

Axio: ¡Que curioso!.

Princesa Luna: ¿Ocurre algo?.

Axio: Se supone que debo preguntarle al mapa la ubicación del templo y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de mencionar el lugar al que queremos llegar, cuando aparece el destino al que nos debemos dirigir con lujo de detalle.

Rainbow Dash: Tienes razón, el elfo oscuro dijo que tenías que preguntar al mapa a donde querías ir.

Silver Rain: ¿No será algún truco de los elfos oscuros?.

Axio: Mejor me cercioro, Mapa muéstrame el camino para llegar al templo de Ninbaly.

En el pergamino aparecen una palabras encima del mapa... "Ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir, date prisa, el tiempo corre".

Axio: No hay duda, este pergamino tiene carácter.

Rainbow Dash: Dejame ver... huuum.. Tienes razón, este mapa tiene su personalidad y genio.

Axio: Por lo general los mapas no dicen cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al lugar designado.

En el pergamino desaparece las anteriores palabras y las reemplaza con otras.. "Tardaran cinco días a pie y por aire tres días".

Axio: Retiro lo dicho, este mapa parece un GPS ultra moderno, me pregunto ¿Qué mas podrá hacer?.

De nuevo las palabras cambian mostrando un nuevo mensaje... "Descúbrelo luego, ahora muévete".

Axio: ¡Que carácter!.

Shining Armor: ¿Por dónde debemos galopar?.

Axio: Al occidente cruzando esas montañas, tardaremos cinco días a galope y tres días en vuelo.

Star Fire: ¿Tres días?, para cuando lleguemos ya será demasiado tarde.

Lightning Spirit: Tal ves... si volamos a máxima velocidad podamos llegar en dos días.

Rainbow: Aún cuando voláramos a velocidad sónica cuando lleguemos al templo estaremos agotados.

Princesa Luna: Debe haber alguna forma de ir mas rápido.

Axio: Como he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, siempre hay una forma, es por eso que viajaremos con estilo.

De repente una luz muy fuerte ciega a los ponys por un instante, al mirar mas detenidamente observan una nave de trasporte que aterriza cerca de ellos.

Axio: Llegaremos mas rápido en la nave de transporte.

Lyra: Axio, ¿Puedo conducir?, recuerda que me lo prometiste.

Axio: De acuerdo puedes pilotear, espero que recuerdes todas las lecciones.

Lyra: He estado practicando en mis ratos libres.

Axio: Muy bien, todos a bordo.

Rocket Storm: ¿Estas seguro que llegaremos mas rápido en esto?.

Lyra: Esta nave es muy rápida, puede viajar diez mil veces mas rápido que un pegaso y me quedo corta ya que puede alcanzar velocidades ultra lumínicas.

Rocket Storm: ¿Ultra qué?.

Axio: Viaja mas rápido que la luz, por cierto Lyra solo usa velocidad crucero, no creo que tengamos que viajar a la velocidad de la luz dentro del planeta.

Lyra: Entendido mi capitán.

Lyra es la primera en subir a la nave seguida de los demás ponys y el humano, al estar todos abordo la nave despega elevándose lentamente para salir de los árboles, al alcanzar una buena altura la nave acelera creando una ráfaga de viento.

Silver Rein: Axio, ¿Qué es eso que cargas contigo?.

Axio: Es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca o mas bien diría que el libro salto del estante para que me lo llevara.

Rainbow Dash: Es un poco raro que un libro salga de su estantería por sí mismo.

Trixie: Es posible que el libro no quisiera estar en ese lugar.

Silver Rein: Suena un poco loco.

Trixie: Debiste ver en el planeta Talos, en un templo abandonado encontramos un libro con una cara muy desagradable.

Axio: Si lo recuerdo, ese libro te dio una buena mordida, tuvimos que quitárselo con una palanca.

Princesa Luna: Es broma, ¿cierto?.

Trixie: Todavía tengo la cicatriz que me dejo.

La unicornio se quita una parte de la armadura mostrando su flanco derecho donde se ve la marca de unos dientes.

Silver Rein: No quisiera encontrarme con un libro así.

Axio: Y eso que tuvimos suerte de quitárselo, a mi casi me deja sin dedos, afortunadamente soy rápido.

Shining Armor: ¿Qué paso con el libro?.

Axio: Digamos que tuvimos que convertirlo en queso suizo con nuestras armas hasta que dejo de moverse.

Los ponys ponen cara de impresionados con aquella historia.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?.

Lyra: Según los instrumentos tardaremos media hora en llegar.

Axio: Avisanos cuando lleguemos, yo por mi parte me dedicare un poco a la lectura.

Axio busca un lugar cómodo y comienza a leer el libro, después de veinte minutos decide relajarse un rato, al voltear a mirar a su derecha ve a Trixie que esta muy cómoda en su hombro.

Axio: ¿Desde cuándo estas en mi hombro?.

Trixie: Estaba un poco aburrida así que decidí pasear un rato, al verte leer tan concentrado pensé en hechar un vistazo a lo que estabas leyendo y como ves termine leyendo al mismo tiempo que tu.

Axio: Ya que hablamos del tema que opinión tienes de esto.

Trixie: ¿Qué tenemos que impedir ese ritual?.

Shining Armor que no esta muy lejos de Axio y Trixie logra escuchar parte de la conversación y decide averiguar que han descubierto.

Shining Armor: No pude evitar escuchar su conversación puedo saber de que trata.

Axio: Al parecer al elfo oscuro que le saque la información solo tenía ideas muy bagas acerca del ritual, en este libro detalla todo el procedimiento a seguir, según lo que leí tu hija debe ser preparada en cinco templos cada uno diseñado para un hechizo con un propósito definido, no solo quieren sacarle la sangre, sino que también quieren su alma y deben realizar cinco sellos que la aten para que su espíritu no escape cuando se realice el sacrificio.

Shining Armor: ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto?.

Trixie: No es tu culpa nadie podía preveerlo.

Axio: Hace veinte mil años, según este libro los unicornios desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra en una noche, creo que estuvieron buscando a los unicornios pero nunca supieron que paso con ellos, de alguna forma lograron encontrar la manera de viajar por las dimensiones y en sus tantos viajes se encontraron con ecuestria, pero eso no es todo, el sacrificio exige que debe ser un unicornio nacido bajo la estrella del norte haciéndola única en su especie.

Shining Armor: Debí ser mas precavido, poner mas guardias y mejorar la seguridad.

Trixie: Eso no hubiera servido de nada, según el conjuro que leí, ellos pueden usar su magia que les permite ver todo lo que acontece en ecuestria y según mis cálculos ellos han estado observándonos por mucho tiempo.

Axio: Esperando el momento en que naciera un unicornio con la alineación de la estrella del norte que coincidiera con determinada alineación estelar tanto en este como en el otro universo.

Shining Armor: Entonces todo este tiempo esperaron a que naciera Celine.

Axio: es muy probable, pero pienso que solo observaban esperando el momento indicado, por desgracia tu hija calo en todo esto.

Shining Armor: Ahora mas que nunca estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para rescatar a Celine.

Axio: Es bueno saberlo porque tendrás que usar tu espada y derramar sangre en el proceso y no como lo que paso en el templo que dejamos atrás.

Trixie: ¿A qué te refieres?.

Axio: Shining Armor puedo afirmar con seguridad que tu no tuviste el valor de matar a los elfos oscuros.

Shining Armor: Eso no es cierto, Yo luche con todas mis fuerzas.

Axio: ¿En serio?, Código tres, uno, cinco, veintidós, trece confirmación bitácora armadura asignación Shining Armor.

Frente al unicornio un holograma aparece proyectando todo lo que Shining Armor realizó en el templo desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron, mostrando a un unicornio que solo se defendía de los ataque de los elfos oscuro.

Axio: ¡Ves lo que te digo¡, si quieres rescatar a tu hija debes estar dispuesto a luchar y cuando digo luchar es usar tu espada acabando con tus enemigos porque te aseguro que ellos no te tendrán piedad.

Shining Armor se queda sin palabras y al final tiene que admitir que Axio esta en lo cierto.

Shining Armor: En toda mi vida solo he servido como guardia real de la princesa, nos entrenaron para servir y proteger, en tiempos de paz no hay mucho que enfrentar, reconozco que no estoy listo para matar a otro ser vivo.

Axio: Es bueno que lo reconozcas, es el primer paso para convertirte en un guerrero, si quieres ser de ayuda en el rescate de tu hija.

Shining Armor: No es sencillo segar una vida, siempre me han inculcado que toda vida es sagrada y debe respetarse.

Axio: No negare tus palabras porque son muy ciertas, pero también debes saber que todo aquel que arrebate una vida ha perdido el derecho a la suya, por lo cual ya no le es permitido seguir con su vida para que siga dañando a otros, Por ejemplo mira a Rainbow Dash, lucho con el ejercito del rey sombra y arriesgo su vida para detener a ese unicornio malvado o que me dices de los Shadow Bolt, ellos están dispuesto a todo por cumplir con su deber y defender a Luna así tengan que arriesgar su propia vida y si hablamos de Fluttershy ella abandono su timidez para salvar a su amiga del peligro en que estaba o tu hermana Twilight Sparkle ella lucho contra los Draxys arriesgándose a perderlo todo en el proceso y si hablamos de la princesa Luna tu mas que nadie sabe que ella hará lo que sea necesario para ayudar a sus súbditos incluso si tiene que luchar hasta el final para defenderlos y sin olvidarme de Trixie y Lyra que han estado en mas batallas de las que puedo recordar ayudándome en misiones en las que nadie querría estar.

Shining Armor: Me siento apenado de no estar a la altura que están los demás.

Axio: Olvidate de la pena, lo que tienes que hacer es tomar tu decisión, si deseas recuperar ilesa a tu hija tendrás que elegir en que te convertirás, porque eso te marcara para siempre en tu forma de actuar y pensar por el resto de tu vida.

Shining Armor: Dime, ¿Cómo lograste enfrentar esa dura decisión?.

Axio: Yo era como tu, la vida era sagrada y mi deber como soldado era proteger a los civiles, pero cuando la cruda realidad te toca, es en esos momentos que tomas la dirección de tu destino y eliges en lo que te quieres convertir, yo tuve que endurecerme en el campo de batalla no teniendo mas elección que pelear por mi vida y después termine peleando para salvar las vidas de muchos mundos y la de mis amigos que tuve que dejar atrás, todo depende de ti y pronto tendrás que tomar tu decisión Príncipe Shining Armor.

Axio se pone de pie y se retira a la cabina junto con Trixie dejando al unicornio pensativo, en los alrededores ocultos tras las puertas metálicas, Los Shadow Bolts, Rainbow Dash y Luna que han escuchado toda la conversación se retiran sin hacer ruido dejando solo al príncipe de cristal.

Lyra: ¿Qué pasa Axio?.

Axio: No es nada solo estoy estirando las piernas un poco después de una lectura ligera.

Trixie: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.

Lyra: Estamos a unos diez minutos del templo.

Axio: Buen trabajo Lyra, has mejorado mucho como piloto.

Lyra: Como dice Trixie, tengo un buen maestro.

Axio: Yo mas bien diría que eres una excelente estudiante, casi no he tenido tiempo de entrenarte como es debido, la mayoría de tus progresos los realizaste con tu propio esfuerzo.

Lyra: Pero para mi la primeras lecciones fueron la mas importantes y tu apoyo me ayudo a perderle el miedo a pilotear una nave espacial, incluso me termino gustando.

Trixie: En otras palabras tenemos un buen maestro.

Lyra: Estoy de acuerdo, eres un buen maestro.

Axio: Creo que todavía me falta mucho para ganarme el honor de llamarme maestro.

Lyra: Para mi tu ya eres un maestro.

Trixie: Y para mi también eres un excelente maestro, estando a tu lado he mejorado mi magia.

Axio: Gracias chicas por su apoyo.

Lyra: Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Trixie: No se olviden de mi la gran y poderosa Trixie, también puedes contar siempre con mi ayuda.

Axio les regala una gran sonrisa alegrando a Trixie y Lyra.

De pronto algo llama la atención de Axio, el pergamino que esta a un lado de la consola guiando a Lyra al templo, en el se ve un extraño dibujo que aparece y desaparece.

Axio: ¡Que extraño!, este dibujo esta haciendo cosas raras.

Lyra: Empezó hace tres minutos, no se que pueda significar.

Axio: Según el mapa esta un poco alejado de nuestro destino.

Lyra: ¿Quieres que me desvié para echar un vistazo?.

Axio: No, sigue adelante con el curso trazado, no podemos perder tiempo.

Al decir estas palabras Axio siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, después escucha unas voces en su mente que son muy persistentes.. "Ayudalos, ayudalos", Lyra y Trixie se dan cuenta que algo le pasa a su amigo.

Trixie: ¿Te encuentras bien?.

Lyra: Nos estas empezando a preocupar.

Axio: Esas voces son muy molestas y me hacen doler la cabeza.

Trixie: ¿Qué voces?.

Axio: ¿Ustedes no las escuchan?.

Lyra: Yo no escucho nada, solo el sonido de los motores estelares.

Trixie: Quedate quieto.

La unicornio usando su magia entra en la mente de Axio, escuchando las voces a las que el se refería.

Trixie: Las puedo escuchar y me hacen doler la cabeza.

Sin poder resistir tan abrumadora oleada de voces, Trixie se desconecta de la mente de su amigo.

Axio: Ya basta, me hacen doler la cabeza, son demasiadas voces para escuchar.

En ese momento las voces se convierten en una sola sonando como un enorme eco dentro de su cabeza.

Voces: Necesitan tu ayuda, Ayuda, Ayuda.

Axio: Ustedes ganan, dejen de atormentarme.

Las voces que escuchaba desaparecen con el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo.

Lyra: ¿Qué fue todo eso?.

Axio: No lo se Lyra, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se relaciona con el dibujo parpadeante en el mapa.

Lyra: ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Axio: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar a este lugar?.

Lyra: Deja ver... Según mis cálculos tardaremos como dos minutos en llegar.

Axio: Desviá el curso, hecharemos un vistazo rápido, activa los sistemas de camuflaje para no llamar la atención.

Lyra: Entendido.

Mientras tanto en medio de una pradera se esta desarrollando una batalla entre tropas rebeldes y soldados del emperador.

Galior: No podremos resistir mas tiempo, hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestro y las tropas del emperador continúan llegando.

Dorkys: No lo entiendo, Cherry dijo que los espíritus nos ayudarían y que las tropas del emperador caerían este día en una irremediable derrota.

Galior: Olvidate de esas tonterías debemos regresar al campamento y salvar a tantos como podamos.

Dorkys: No, debemos resistir yo creo en las palabras de Cherry, si perdemos este día muchos aldeanos serán asesinados o esclavizados, tu sabes muy bien cual es el destino que espera a los que caen en sus manos.

Galior: Estas loco, no me quedare aquí para que me maten.

Galior y un grupo de soldados se retiran del campo de batalla quedando Dorkys y cien combatientes que ya se ven muy cansados por la ardua lucha, algunos de sus compañeros están muy heridos, apenas si se mantienen en pie.

Dorkys: Seguiré peleando creo en las palabras de Cherry, compañeros debemos resistir un poco mas, se que podemos derrotarlos.

Los demás combatientes reúnen lo que les queda de fuerzas y se preparan para el combate, una horda de soldados imperiales acompañados de Trolls y ogros entre otras criaturas se dirigen a lo que queda de los rebeldes siendo este el preludio de su fin, miles de flechas surcan el firmamento en dirección a los valientes combatientes que están dispuestos a darlo todo por detener el avance del enemigo, antes que las flechas atravesaran sus cansados y heridos cuerpos las flechas caen a sus pies como si hubiesen chocado contra una muralla.

Dorkys: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Porqué se detuvieron las flechas?.

Ante el atónito grupo de rebeldes observan como un enorme objeto volador metálico plateado aparece de la nada encima de sus cabezas.

Dorkys: Por todos los espíritus de mis antepasados pero... ¿Qué es eso?.

Rebelde: El ejercito imperial nos dispara de nuevo.

Dorkys al voltear a mirar en dirección del ejercito del emperador ve como miles de flechas oscurecen el cielo y se dirigen a ellos, pero antes de que las flechas pudieran hacerles daño un escudo de energía es desplegado protegiendo a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedan de aquella desigual batalla, deteniendo el mortífero ataque.

Lyra: Veo que alguien ahí abajo necesita mucha ayuda.

Trixie: Como dice Axio, esto requiere de limpieza con suma urgencia.

Axio: Que bien me conocen, Lyra Tu sigue maniobrando, yo tomare control de las armas primarias, Trixie encargate de los misiles tele dirigidos.

La nave activa sus armas principales y dispara miles de proyectiles de energía que van destrozando a tan enorme ejercito que haría temblar hasta el mas valiente, los soldados imperiales disparan sus arcos y flechas, pero estas chocan contra el escudo de energía de la nave, los ogros lanzan enormes piedras pero son destruidas por los proyectiles de diones, la nave de transporte dispara sin descanso destruyendo todo lo que está a su paso, los soldados intentan usar sus catapultas para derribar aquel extraño objeto sin buenos resultados, en respuesta varios misiles destruyen sus mejores armas de asedio, los soldados caen como moscas ante la artillería de la nave que no se detiene en sus ataques que van diezmando a las tropas del emperador, Enormes ballestas disparan flechas del tamaño de arboles, la nave dispara un rayo de anti-materia desintegrando las flechas, el rayo prosigue su camino hasta alcanzar las enormes ballestas haciéndolas estallar, de pronto la nave es sacudida por bolas mágicas que golpean los escudos.

Lyra: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Trixie: Ataques mágicos, ¿Crees qué son los elfos oscuros?.

Axio presionando algunos botones amplia una zona de batalla en concreto.

Axio: Definitivamente son elfos oscuros y eso no es todo tenemos compañía.

En el horizonte se ven Dragones de color rojo siendo dirigidos por jinetes en sus espaldas, miles de bolas de fuego provenientes de los dragones impactan en el escudo de la nave, este resiste los interminables ataques, la nave Merikx dispara varios misiles que se dividen en miles de ojivas que se dirigen a los dragones, en un solo instante el cielo se ilumina con cientos de explosiones que derriban a los dragones con sus jinetes, los que logran escapar terminan derribados por las torretas láser, los soldados al ver que están perdiendo la batalla, les entra pánico decidiendo escapar de aquel lugar para salvar sus vidas, pero uno de los elfos oscuros lanza un terrible hechizo que derrite a los desertores dejando solo sus huesos expuestos, esto obliga a los demás a seguir peleando o terminar como sus compañeros desertores, los elfos oscuros realizando un conjuro hacen que las armaduras de los soldados brillen y de sus lanzas disparan esferas de magia que empiezan a debilitar el escudo.

Axio: Esto no me lo esperaba.

Lyra: Tenemos que hacer algo o nos derribaran.

Trixie: Usemos mi hechizo especial.

Lyra: ¡Estas demente!, la última ves que usaste ese hechizo casi nos desintegras.

Trixie: He mejorado mucho desde entonces, confíen en mi, Se que puedo controlarlo.

Axio: Trata de no matarnos.

Trixie: Gracias, no les defraudare.

Lyra: Yo solo espero que sigamos enteros después de esto.

Axio: Lyra desviá la energía de los generadores auxiliares a los escudos.

Trixie cabalga por los pasillos y sale de la nave por una exclusa de aire en la parte superior, de su armadura saca un bastón metálico y pronuncia unas palabras.

Trixie: Poder de cristales ancestrales, escuchen mi llamado, desato su místico poder, nacimiento del polvo estelar emerge Big Bang.

De la armadura de la unicornio varios cristales surgen dando brillos coloridos y emanando magia que se dirige al bastón, este se transforma en una lanza, en la punta se va acumulando magia, los elfos oscuros al percibir esta fuente de magia crean escudos para protegerse del ataque, Trixie apunta al centro del campo de batalla y dispara la esfera mágica, la nave apenas es sacudida por el tremendo poder al salir disparado, al chocar la esfera una enorme explosión va creciendo y destruyendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso alcanzando la nave de transporte, los escudos mágicos de los elfos oscuros son insuficientes para detener este ataque tan devastador, al disiparse el humo se observa que no hay rastros del ejercito imperial, quedando todo en silencio y hecho cenizas, del comunicador de la armadura de Trixie se escucha la voz de Axio.

Axio: Creo que se te fue un poco los cascos con ese hechizo tuyo.

Trixie: No era mi intención, solo quería terminar rápido esta batalla.

Lyra: Será mejor que entres, debemos proseguir nuestro camino.

Trixie: Ya voy.

Axio: Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pisa el acelerador en cuanto Trixie este adentro.

Lyra: Veras como llego en un santiamén.

La unicornio al entrar en la nave esta se retira del lugar desapareciendo a increíble velocidad y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Tendux: ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué era esa cosa que acabo con el ejercito del emperador?.

Dorkys: Lo que haya sido nos salvo la vida.

Todos los combatientes estaban estupefactos por lo que acaban de presenciar, uno de ellos rompe el silencio.

Andru: Ganamos, la victoria es nuestra.

Todos al notar que el ejercito del emperador ya no existe comienzan a celebrar.

Dorkys: No es momento de celebrar, debemos llegar a Ninbaly.

Andru: ¿Porqué de pronto quieres ir directo a las garras de la muerte, después de que ganamos esta batalla?.

Dorkys: Cherry me advirtió que cuando ganáramos esta batalla el templo de Ninbaly caería y después de ver lo que hizo aquella cosa voladora, no me cabe duda que el templo pronto caerá y nosotros debemos estar ahí cuando eso ocurra para salvar a los nuestros que son prisioneros de los elfos oscuros.

Andru: Si eso es cierto, debemos apresurarnos en llegar.

Dorkys: Los guerreros que puedan pelear suban a los dalcos "aves como las avestruces pero mas grandes y sus cabezas parecen como la de los perros pero afelpadas y sin plumas".

Andru: Sabes que tardaremos como una hora en llegar al templo.

Dorkys: Es por eso que usaremos el portal por donde llegaron las tropas del emperador, Cherry me dio este conjuro en caso de que algo saliera mal para poder escapar, ahora lo usaremos para llegar a Ninbaly.

Andru: ¿Qué me dices de los soldados que custodian el portal?.

Dorkys: Hemos sobrevivido a una batalla desproporcional, unos cuantos guardias imperiales no nos detendrán.

Andru: Espero que estés en lo cierto.

De vuelta con Axio y los demás ponys en la nave de transporte, acaban de llegar al templo usando el camuflaje para evitar ser detectados.

Lyra: Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Axio: Lyra Activa el escaner y veamos que encontramos dentro de esas estructuras.

Lyra activa el escaner de corto alcance haciendo un mapeo de todo el lugar, un punto concreto de la edificación llama la atención de los presentes.

Trixie: Parece que en este lugar están teniendo alguna especie de reunión.

Axio: Una reunión en forma circular y formando un pentagrama, debe ser una reunión muy terapéutica.

Trixie: No tienes que ser sarcástico.

Axio: No pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Lyra: ¿Qué me dicen de este otro lugar en donde se detectan varias formas de vida y todas parecen estar muy apretadas?.

Trixie: Deben ser los lugareños que usan en sus rituales de magia negra.

Lyra: ¿Cómo estas tan segura de lo que dices?.

Trixie: Si hubieras visto lo que hacían en el otro templo te darían pesadillas.

Axio: Ya sabemos a donde debemos ir, pongámonos en marcha... A todos los ponys reúnanse en la parte trasera de la nave en dos minutos.

Rápidamente los ponys se reúnen en el lugar designado esperando a Axio.

Shining Armor: ¿Cuál es el plan capitán Axio?.

Axio: Recuerdas que mencione que estaría dispuesto a demoler lo que se me cruzara por el camino para recuperar a tu hija, pues estas a punto de presenciar mi promesa.

Silver Rain: Eso quiere decir que nos abriremos paso para llegar a Celine.

Axio: Es correcto, pero tenemos un problema, el escaner detecto a muchos prisioneros en el ala nororiental del templo, lo que significa que tendremos que realizar un rescate.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo atacaremos?.

Axio: Formaremos tres grupos, el primero distraerá a los elfos oscuros mientras el segundo grupo se encargará de sacar a los prisioneros y el tercero rescatará a Celine.

Princesa Luna: ¿Quién ira por Celine?.

Axio: Yo iré por ella, necesito que dos de ustedes me acompañen.

Silver Rain: Yo iré contigo.

Rainbow Dash: Yo me apunto.

Axio: Perfecto, Princesa Luna ¿Puedes encargarte del rescate de los prisioneros?.

Princesa Luna: No sera problema.

Shining Armor: Espera, yo deseo ayudarte en el rescate de mi hija.

Axio: No estas listo para la batalla, pero estas listo para defender a los campesinos, es por eso que iras con Luna, Shadow Bolts ayudenla, Trixie y Lyra encarguesen de los elfos oscuros.

Trixie: Conocerán la ira de la poderosa Trixie.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Me escuchaste?.

Lyra: Claro y fuerte.

Axio: ¿Lyra puedes manejar las armas de la nave?.

Lyra: Es pan comido.

Axio: Necesito que los distraigas, puedes demoler el templo, menos las secciones a las que nos dirigimos y la vía de escape.

Lyra: ¿La que trazaste en el mapa holográfico?.

Axio: Esa misma.

Lyra: Entendido.

Axio: Trixie te apoyara.

Lyra: Recuerdale que tenga mas cuidado con sus conjuros de magia.

Trixie: Te escuche.

Axio: Pongámonos en marcha.

La nave desactiva el camuflaje y comienza a disparar, esto alerta a los elfos oscuros y soldados imperiales que custodian el lugar, en el caos que se produce los dos grupos de rescate salen de la nave abriéndose paso entre los soldados y Elfos oscuros que contra atacan a aquel enemigo que los ha tomado por sorpresa, Axio, Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain pasan entre los soldados imperiales como ráfagas de viento repartiendo golpes a alta velocidad, los soldados apenas si pueden reaccionar ante la rapidez de estos tres atacantes, mientras tanto Luna usando su nueva armadura dispersa bombas que se adhieren a las paredes, los elfos oscuros que los persiguen al pasar por el lado donde están los triángulos explosivos los hacen detonar destruyendo una gran sección del pasillo, Lightning Spirit usando el disparador de cationes de su pata delantera izquierda va acabando con los soldados que se cruzan en su camino, Rocket Storm moviéndose entre las sombras no les da oportunidad a los elfos oscuros de emboscar a la princesa Luna, en las afueras del templo Lyra dispara a todo lo que se mueva y Trixie desviá los ataques mágicos usando su armadura que amplifica con sus conjuros, dándoles muchos problemas a los elfos oscuros, de vuelta con Axio y compañía, estos prosiguen su avance por los largos corredores del templo, son tan rápidos que muchas de las trampas que se activan al pasar apenas si logran alcanzarlos, algunas trampas como flechas y dardos envenenados son desviadas por los escudos de energía que proporcionan las armaduras, Axio al pisar por determinado lugar activa otra trampa del techo y del suelo salen enormes pilares que intenta aplastar a los intrusos, Axio evade algunos pilares y los que no puede esquivar los derriba usando sus puños, estos caen como si fueran de arena, antes de poder llegar al lugar donde están realizando el ritual dos guerreros vestidos con armaduras les cortan el paso.

Morgot: ¿Que tenemos aquí hermano?, un escuálido con dos caballos voladores.

Pardumt: Y uno de ellos es muy bonito, serviría para una buena comida y el otro para entretenernos en una buena cacería.

Silver Rain: Ven por mi se te atreves, montón de estiércol.

Pardumt: ¿Qué te parece?, sabe hablar.

Rainbow Dash: Sueñas si crees que permitiré que me conviertas en tu cena.

Axio: Apártense de nuestro camino o nos obligaran a partirles la mandarina en gajos y hacer jugo con ella.

Los dos Guerreros se ríen de las palabras de Axio.

Morgot: ¿Qué puede hacer un debilucho como tú?.

Pardumt: Eres un humano escuálido y se nota que te falta entrenamiento.

Morgot: Serviría para entretener a los Nardex, no han comido en varios días.

Pardumt: Apenas si servirá como pasa bocas.

Los insultos Prosiguen por unos minutos mas, esto hace que Axio pierda la paciencia, se puede ver como una vena brota en su frente y late con fuerza, Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain, al ver a su amigo dibujan una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, lo que no pasa desapercibido para los dos guerreros imperiales.

Pardumt: ¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?.

Morgot: Creen que podrán con nosotros.

Rainbow Dash: Nosotros podemos ganarles pero creo que alguien mas se encargará de ustedes.

Pardumt: ¿Quién?, tu amigo con alas, no creo que de la talla.

Morgot: Y ese escuálido apenas si podrá golpear algo, cree que por llevar una armadura podrá con estos poderosos músculos.

Rainbow Dash: Ustedes están apunto de descubrir porque Axio es conocido como el Guerrero Legendario.

Morgot: ¿Qué va hacer?, ¿Ponerse una falda y cantar hasta matarnos del aburrimiento?.

Los dos pegasos toman distancia dejando al humano con los dos guerreros imperiales.

Axio: Suficiente.

Axio comienza a desprender llamas de color Azul por todo su cuerpo y sin darles tiempo es el primero en atacar, se dirige a Morgot y golpea su estómago sacándole todo el aire, después le da una patada voladora que golpea el hombro de Morgot con tal potencia que lo manda contra una estatua que se encuentra en una de los lados del pasillo despedazándola con media pared, Pardumt apenas si puede dar crédito a lo que ha visto.

Pardumt: Nadie golpea a mi hermano y menos un escuálido como tu.

Pardumt desenvaina su espada y ataca a Axio, este esquiva la afilada hoja metálica con mucha facilidad, Pardumt intenta golpear al humano pero este detiene sus golpes solo usando su pierna derecha desviando los golpes, Axio dando un gran salto se ubica en la espalda de Pardumt y lo golpea con su pierna izquierda, el golpe lo manda contra la otra pared destruyéndola, Morgot se recupera de aquel golpe, al ver que su hermano ha sido golpeado estalla en ira y se dirige al humano empuñando una enorme hacha, antes de que la afilada hoja rebanara al humano este desaparece de su vista, Morgot intenta localizar a Axio pero este aparece a uno de sus lados como si fuera un fantasma y lo golpea en el rostro abollándole parte del casco que protege su cabeza, este cae al piso agrietando varias baldosas del piso, Pardumt vuelve a la batalla y blande su espada intentando cortar el cuerpo de Axio pero este detiene el arma mortífera con su mano realizando una tremenda presión en la afilada hoja metálica que termina partiéndola en muchas partes ante un Pardumt que esta sorprendido de que alguien que no tiene una musculatura tan pronunciada como él, le este dando una paliza de época, Morgot se une a la batalla he inmoviliza al humano agarrándolo con sus dos brazos musculosos pero para su sorpresa Axio se libera del abrazo letal con mucha facilidad rompiéndole los huesos en el proceso, Morgot apenas grita del dolor, Pardumt lanza una poderosa patada al pecho de Axio que al chocar crea un estruendo que se siente en todo el pasillo, el esperaba que ese golpe lo matara al instante pero para su sorpresa este sigue con vida y no se ha movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde recibió el golpe, Axio agarra la pierna de Pardumt y lo estrella contra el suelo con tal brutalidad que no solo rompe el suelo sino que rompe todos los huesos del desafortunado guerrero imperial, no bastando con eso Axio arranca un trozo de columna y lo aplasta con ella dejándolo como estampilla, Morgot queda aterrado al ver a tan descomunal guerrero y la forma como acabo con la vida de su hermano, juntado toda su rabia por aquel desconocido intenta un último ataque usando sus piernas, intenta golpear la cabeza de Axio pero este desaparece de su vista y reaparece por detrás, al voltear a mirar es recibido con una terrible lluvia de golpes que termina deteniendole el corazón, Morgot cae al suelo sin vida.

Rainbow Dash: Y es por eso que lo llaman el guerrero legendario, porque desayuna a tipos como ustedes en la mañana.

Silver Rain: Yo había escuchado las historias de la batalla que tubo lugar en el imperio de cristal pero nunca imagine que el pudiera combatir de esa forma, da un poco de miedo verlo combatir.

Rainbow Dash: Eso no es nada, si lo hubieras visto como lucho contra el rey sombra quedarías con el hocico abierto, no creo que usara todo su poder.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Axio: Porque si lo hubiese usado, todo este lugar no existiría.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.

Axio: Ya me siento mucho mejor, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco, continuemos.

Silver Rain: Es bueno saber que esta de nuestra parte.

Axio derriba las enormes puertas de madera que protegen el recinto de una sola patada, al entrar en el enorme salón quedan horrorizados al ver que están en medio de un sacrificio usando niños, la reacción de Axio no se hizo esperar sin mediar palabras este ataca a los sacerdotes que se encuentran en el lugar interrumpiendo la ceremonia, Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain esquivan varios ataques mágicos, volando al ras del suelo con gran agilidad van esquivando a los sacerdotes que lanzan esferas de magia negra, Silver Rain se topa de frente con uno de los elfos oscuros pero no logra esquivar el ataque, por suerte para el pegaso el escudo de energía desviá el ataque, Rainbow Dash con rapidez golpea la cabeza del elfo oscuro estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Silver Rain: Gracias por la ayuda.

Rainbow Dash: No te distraigas.

Varios sacerdotes intentan atrapar al pegaso pero este logra levantar el vuelo evitando su captura, el pegaso usando sus alas como navajas va cortando a cuanto sacerdote se le cruza en el camino, Rainbow Dash lanza varios discos metálicos de color negro que al adherirse al cuerpo de los elfos oscuros descargan millones de voltios que los dejan calcinados, la armadura de los cascos delanteros de Silver Rain se transforma en lanzadores de plasma que dispara en contra los sacerdotes y los elfos oscuros acabando con algunos, los otros logran protegerse con escudos mágicos pero esto no les sirve de mucho contra Axio que esta como enloquecido acabando con todos ellos, destroza los escudos que los protegen con sus puños cubiertos con llamas azules, estos caen fulminados con tan poderosos ataques, en solo unos segundos acabaron con casi todos los sacerdotes y elfos exceptuando a tres que siguen con vida, antes de poder acercarse a ellos, estos cogen como escudos a dos niñas haciendo que Axio y los pegasos se detengan.

Sacerdote uno: No se acerquen o ellas morirán.

Sacerdote Dos: Hermano elfo abre el portal, debemos retirarnos, deprisa.

El elfo oscuro se aproxima a un altar recogiendo varias rocas decoradas con grabados antiguos, después retira varios cristales de color rojo y se dirige a un gran arco de piedra que esta empotrado en la pared a un lado del gran salón, al poner los cristales rojos en determinada posición se crea un portal, Axio hace algunas señas a Rainbow Dash y a Silver Rain sin que los captores se den cuenta, antes de podersen dirigir al portal Axio se mueve a gran velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de los captores, los pegasos se desvanecen en el aire dejando desconcertados a los sacerdotes y elfo oscuro al ver que no están el humano y los pegasos con los dos sacerdotes se dirigen al portal, pero uno de ellos empieza hacer ruidos muy raros como si algo lo estuviera ahogando, después de algunos segundos de extraños ruidos cae sin vida al suelo liberando a la niña, el otro sacerdote amenaza con matar a la otra niña si algo le ocurre, sin verlo venir el sacerdote siente como dos manos agarran su cabeza y la giran con violencia quebrándole el cuellos, el elfo oscuro al ver que sus dos hermanos han caído decide no arriesgarse y cruzar el portal, antes de cerrarse el pegaso lanza varias cuchillas que salen de sus alas atravesando el portal para después cerrarse.

Silver Rain: No creo que haya sobrevivido a eso.

Axio: Nunca des por sentado nada hasta no verlo con tus propios ojos.

Rainbow Dash: Axio no veo señales de Celine por ningún lado.

Silver Rain: Sigamos buscado de seguro debe estar en algún lugar de este tétrico templo.

Isabella: No nos lastimen, solo queremos volver a casa.

Tabita: Quiero ver a mi mamá.

Rainbow Dash: No les haremos daño, todo esta bien.

Silver Rain: Pronto volverán a casa.

Las niñas al ver que los pegasos son amistosos se acercan a ellos y no pueden evitar darles un gran abrazo.

Axio: Ustedes saques a las niñas, yo seguiré buscado a Celine.

Tabita: Disculpen, ¿Puedo saber a quién están buscando?.

Rainbow Dash: Estamos buscando a Celine, es una pony como nosotros pero es una pequeña potrilla recién nacida, tiene alas y un cuerno su pelaje es de color crema.

Isabella: Yo la vi, los elfos con sotana atravesaron el portal antes de que ustedes llegaran y... y...

La pequeña rompe en llanto al recordar lo que sucedió con los otros niños que la acompañaban, Axio no tubo que preguntar mucho con solo ver lo que hacían en aquel lugar dedujo lo que había pasado y mas al ver los cuerpos sin vida de algunos niños.

Silver Rain: Llegamos tarde, ¿Cómo sabremos a donde fueron?.

Axio: Se a donde fueron, si el libro esta en lo correcto Celine debe estar en el templo de Dragia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo supieron que veníamos?.

Axio: No creo que lo supieran, ellos llevan ventaja de tiempo, debemos ser mas rápidos.

Silver Rain: Entonces apresurémonos, debemos llegar antes de que se la lleven a otro lugar.

Axio: Vámonos de este detestable lugar.

De vuelta con la princesa Luna y los Shadow Bolts, estos están guiando a los que rescataron de las profundidades de las mazmorras del templo, Lightning Spirit con giros rápidos y golpes certeros va despejando la ruta de escape, Star Fire en compañía de Rocket Storm se enfrentan con otros dos guerreros imperiales que intentan evitar que los prisioneros escapen, los dos pegasos combinando sus movimientos logran aproximarse a uno de los guerreros golpeando sus rodillas y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el otro guerrero blande su espada en un intento por cortar las alas de Star Fire pero la espada es cortada por las afiladas plumas recubrieras de nano Bots, la pegaso se mueve a gran velocidad ubicándose al lado derecho y con sus cascos traseros conecta un poderoso golpe que enviá al guerrero a una pared atravesándola y partiéndole varias costilla, el guerrero que estaba en el suelo sorprende a Rocket Storm golpeándolo en un costado, alejándolo de el, Rocket Storm lanza una pequeña esfera que al golpear al guerrero genera una onda de choque mandándolo al otro lado del pasillo terminando clavado en una estatua adornada con muchas espadas ceremoniales, varios elfos oscuros lanzan ataques mágicos pero son detenidos por la princesa de la noche usando pequeños cilindro que absorben la magia oscura, después caen al piso echando humo, antes de que puedan lanzar otro ataque del cuerno de luna sale un poderoso rayo de luz azul que convierte en estatuas a los elfos oscuros, en las afueras del templo Lyra están demoliendo el templo y Trixie se encarga de cancelar los ataques mágicos de los elfos oscuros, algunos logran resguardarse de las terribles armas de la nave de transporte conjurando un escudo mágico realizado por tres sacerdotes, pero esto no les dura mucho, Trixie usando los hologramas que produce la armadura realiza un conjuro especial para derribar escudos mágicos, al ser disparado el rayo de partículas la unicornio lanza su conjuro al mismo tiempo, como resultado el escudo mágico se despedaza desintegrando al instante los que en el se encuentra, Luna y los Shadow Bolts acompañados de los cautivos logran llegar a la salida del templo pero varios guerreros imperiales en compañía de sacerdotes y elfos oscuros detienen su avance disparando flechas y conjuros de magia negra que por poco alcanza a uno de los Shadow Bolts, Lyra intenta despejar el camino para que puedan escapar pero los elfos oscuros unen fuerzas para invocar una enorme criatura parecida a un lagarto prehistórico, este tiene tentáculos que arrojan ácido y sus escamas soportan los disparos de las armas de la nave de transporte, Lyra y Trixie empiezan a tener muchos problemas al enfrentar a esta temible criatura.

Princesa Luna: ¿Lyra me escuchas?.

Lyra: La escucho princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Necesitamos de tu ayuda para desbloquear la puerta y poder salir del templo.

Lyra: Me gustaría ayudar pero esta cosa nos esta impidiendo acercarnos a ustedes.

Princesa Luna: No es por afanar pero no duraremos mucho tiempo combatiendo en este lugar.

Varias flechas toman por sorpresa a Luna pero son detenidas por Shining Armor creando una muralla mágica.

Shining Armor: Princesa Luna tenemos que salir de aquí, mientras mas elfos oscuros caen, siguen saliendo cientos mas del templo.

Lightning Spirit: El príncipe tiene razón,no podemos seguir mas tiempo aquí, debemos salir del templo a la seguridad del bosque.

Princesa Luna: Yo los distraeré, ustedes saque a los aldeanos y llévenlos a un lugar seguro.

Antes de poder cumplir las ordenes de Luna del templo sale un potente rayo de luz azul que atraviesa a la criatura dejándole un enorme hoyo en el pecho, esta al caer se lleva una gran sección del templo, después una esfera de energía de color blanco sale del mismo lugar de donde provino el rayo y se dirige al grupo de elfos oscuros y sacerdotes que impiden el paso, al caer cerca de ellos una tremenda explosión dispersa sus cuerpos por todas partes, del lugar de donde provino la esfera y el rayo sale Axio acompañado de Rainbow Dash y Silver Rein, en los lomos de los pegasos están las niñas que rescataron en el salón de los sacrificios.

Axio desprende enormes cantidades de energía y crea una enorme muralla que detiene a los elfos oscuros, sacerdotes y soldados imperiales que continúan saliendo del templo.

Axio: Todos Salgan de aquí, yo los detendré.

Rainbow Dash: No te dejaremos aquí, somos un equipo.

Axio: No lo repetiré, salgan de aquí y alejensen tanto como puedan, voy a desaparecer este lugar de la faz del planeta.

Silver Rain: Vamos Rainbow Dash, tenemos que salir de aquí, recuerda que las niñas están en nuestro lomos y no podemos arriesgarlas enfrentándonos con el enemigo.

Rainbow Dash: De acuerdo salgamos de aquí, Axio no vuelvas a intentar algo tan loco como lo que paso en el anterior templo.

Axio: No te preocupes sera diferente esta ves.

Los dos pegasos se alejan de Axio con sus acompañantes reuniéndose con los demás ponys y los cautivos.

Silver Rain: Su majestad, debemos alejarnos del templo, el capitán Axio esta deteniendo a los enemigos.

Princesa Luna: No podemos dejarlo solo, ustedes sigan yo le ayudare.

Rainbow Dash: No Princesa Luna debemos abandonar el templo tan rápido como podamos, Axio destruirá todo este lugar.

Princesa Luna: Pero no podemos dejarlo solo.

Silver Rain: Su majestad no podemos arriesgar las vidas de los aldeanos debemos sacarlos de este lugar de abominaciones.

Luna observa por un momento a Axio y después mira a los aldeanos que están con ellos.

Princesa Luna: Esta bien pongamos a salvo a los aldeanos, Rocket Storm ve adelante con Silver Rain en caso de encontrarnos con mas enemigos, los demás escoltaremos a los cautivos al bosque.

Después de unos minutos Axio se cerciora que todos estén lejos del templo.

Axio: ¿Lyra me escuchas?.

Lyra: Te escucho Axio.

Axio: ¿Luna y los demás ya están lejos del templo?.

Lyra: Se podría decir que están bastante lejos del templo.

Axio: Perfecto necesito que vengas por mi, será una salida rápida.

Lyra: ¿Qué planeas hacer?.

Axio: Solo ubica la nave encima mio cuando te de la señal, después pisa el acelerador y no frenes hasta estar a una distancia segura.

Lyra: Entendido.

Axio: Max, ¿Me escuchas?.

Max: Lo escucho capitán.

Axio: Max, activa todas las torretas y dirígelas al lugar donde me encuentro, borra todo en un radio de mil quinientos metros, código de confirmación tres nueve, ocho, telur, haz llover.

Max activa todas las torretas de la Sfaiter y las apunta en dirección a Axio guiándose por el localizador de la armadura, después de fijar el blanco las armas se van iluminando con la energía que acumulan, miles de proyectiles de energía son disparados, Axio da la señal a Lyra, con gran habilidad ella realizando increíbles maniobras llega a donde esta Axio ubicándose encima de él, este usando un arpón magnético se engancha a la nave por la parte de abajo, Lyra acelera a toda velocidad abandonando el lugar justo en el momento en que miles de proyectiles de plasma caen encima del templo, los sacerdotes y elfos oscuros usando su magia en conjunto crean un escudo que los protege de la lluvia de disparos de la Sfaiter pero no soportan por mucho tiempo tan devastador ataque, el escudo desaparece dando paso a los mortales disparos de plasma que siguen llegando convirtiendo el templo en un área desolada, desde lejos se puede ver como los proyectiles de energía caen a tierra en un espectáculo de luces, muchos de los que lo ven apenas si pueden creer lo que esta sucediendo, después de algunos minutos los disparos se detienen dejando ver lo que era el templo ahora convertido en un montón de escombros irreconocibles, la nave de trasporte después de sobrevolar el área para asegurarse de que no quedaran sobrevivientes, se dirige al bosque para reunirse con los demás ponys.

Princesa Luna: ¿Dónde están?, a pasado media hora y no sabemos nada de ellos.

Rainbow Dash: No lo se pero cuando lo vea le preguntare.

Shining Armor: Rainbow ¿Qué paso con Celine?.

Rainbow Dash: Antes de que llegáramos los elfos oscuros se la habían llevado, lo siento mucho.

Shining Armor: Hiciste lo que pudiste Rainbow, no es tu culpa.

Lightning Spirit: La próxima ves nos esforzaremos mas y recuperaremos a la princesa Celine.

Silver Rain: ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Rocket Storm?.

Star Fire: El esta volando por los alrededores buscando la nave.

Por entre los árboles aparece Rocket Storm seguido de la nave de Transporte, con algo de dificultad la nave logra descender quedando a unos metros del suelo suspendida en el aire, las puertas se abren dejando ver a Trixie y Axio que los esperan un poco impacientes.

Axio: Suban todos tenemos que irnos.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué pasara con los aldeanos?.

Uno de los aldeanos responde a la pregunta de la princesa Luna.

Natacha: Nosotros estaremos bien, yo conozco los alrededores y puedo guiar a los demás a casa.

Silver Rain: ¿Estas segura de poder llegar con los suyos sin problemas?.

Natacha: Estoy segura.

Axio: Yo no me preocuparía mucho por los del templo, podrán viajar sin problemas.

Natacha: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Axio: Rainbow Dash: Solo somos unos ponys muy enfadados que se desquitaran cuando atrapemos a los responsables de secuestrar a la princesa Celine.

Trixie: Somos peor que una piedra incrustada en los cascos al galopar.

Axio: No quedara nada de ellos cuando les ponga mis manos encima.

Princesa Luna: En términos generales somos un grupo de rescate, nos disculparan por dejarlos pero tenemos que irnos.

Los ponys suben a la nave, antes de partir una de las niñas se acerca a Rainbow Dash y se quita un colgante de su cuello.

Isabella: Quiero obsequiarte este colgante para que tengas buena suerte en tu viaje.

Rainbow Dash: No es necesario que me obsequies tu colgante.

Isabella: Por favor aceptalo, no tenemos forma de agradecerte por salvarnos.

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, es parte del oficio.

La niña con su tierna mirada convence a la pegaso para que acepte el obsequio.

Rainbow Dash: Esta bien, lo acepto.

La pegaso con mucho cuidado se arranca una de sus plumas.

Rainbow Dash: Toma un obsequia de mi parte.

La niña coge la pluma y con sus dos manitas la pone junto a su corazón.

Isabella: Muchas gracias sera mi mayor tesoro.

La pegaso le regala una sonrisa, la nave comienza a elevarse y las puertas se cierran, al salir del espeso bosque la nave desaparece a increíble velocidad generando mucho viento que hace mover las copas de los árboles, al retirarse la nave por el sendero se divisa a los rebeldes que se dirigen a ellos montados en sus dalcos.

Dorkys al ver a Natacha se baja de su dalco y corre hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

Dorkys: Hermana me alegro de verte.

Natacha: A mi también me da gusto verte.

Dorkys: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Natacha: Fuimos rescatados por varios pegasos y unicornios, uno de ellos tenía un cuerno y alas.

Dorkys: Me alegra que estés bien.

Natacha: No puedo decir lo mismos de los otros que no fueron tan afortunados como nosotros.

Catie: ¿Cómo nos encontrón?.

Dorkys: Estábamos descendiendo por el camino de la montaña cuando vimos ese extraño objeto volador que salio del bosque y desapareció en el horizonte a gran velocidad, algo me decía que fuera a ese lugar, así fue como los encontramos.

Tirrd: ¿Natacha sabes a que vinieron los forasteros?.

Natacha: No, no se a que vinieron.

La pequeña Isabella que escucho la conversación contesta su duda.

Isabella: Están buscando a una potrilla recién nacida que tiene alas y cuerno.

Dorkys: Debemos volver a la aldea de inmediato, tengo que ver a Cherry.

Tirrd: El llanto de los espíritus del cielo a lavado las injusticias que en estas tierras estaban,.

Dorkys: La sangre de los inocentes impune no ha quedado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradesco sus comentario.


	5. La isla flotante

La isla Flotante

En el templo de Dragia la vida cotidiana es interrumpida por un elfo oscuro que cruza el portal, antes de que este se cierre varias plumas afiladas como navajas perforan el cuerpo del elfo oscuro acabándolo en un instante, algunos de los guardias que custodian el portal son alcanzados por estas plumas mortales de color plateado, la alarma es dada y todos se ponen en alerta.

General Ipiffez: ¿Quién ha dado la alarmar?.

Soldado imperial uno: La alarma provino del portal.

General Ipiffez: Envié un grupo de soldado para asegurar el portal.

Soldado imperial uno: Ya me encargue de ello mi señor.

De pronto todo el templo es estremecido por una poderosa explosión.

General Ipiffez: A sus puestos de combate, tu... averigua quién nos esta atacando.

El soldado cumpliendo con las ordenes de su general investiga de dónde proviene el estruendo que estremeció todo el templo, al buscar su origen ve que el portal esta destruido y los soldados que envió para reforzar el portal están muertos.

Soldado Imperial: ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió aquí, quién pudo destruir el portal y cómo logro burlar la seguridad del templo?.

Al examinar el lugar se percata de que hay algunas plumas de color negro con puntas blancas.

Soldado Imperial: ¿De dónde salió esto?.

El general llega al salón del portal con varios guerreros imperiales bastante intimidantes.

General Ipiffez: ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?.

Soldado imperial uno: Señor no acabo de entenderlo, cuando llegue todos mis compañeros estaban muertos.

General Ipiffez: Tal ves alguien logro atravesar el portal, quiero que todos los soldados revisen cada centímetro de Dragia y encuentren al saboteador.

Los guerreros imperiales se retiran en busca del intruso.

General Ipiffez: ¿Quién sería tan osado para enfrentarse al emperador?.

Soldado imperial uno: No sabría decirlo mi señor.

General Ipiffez: ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la mano soldado?.

Soldado Imperial: Lo encontré cerca de uno de los nuestros, tal ves los Myllinox nos atacaron.

El general observa la pluma por un rato.

General Ipiffez: No creo que fueran los Myllinox sus plumas son mas alargadas y grandes, estas son un poco mas pequeñas y brillantes.

Soldado Imperial: Y si fueron Los mandraz o los pelrequiks.

General Ipiffez: No lo creo, he peleado contra ellos y esta pluma no concuerda con nada que haya visto, Soldado lleve un contingente a la sala de rituales y protejan el área.

Soldado Imperial: Como ordene mi señor.

El general saca de sus vestimentas un cristal de color verde, diciendo algunas palabras del cristal emerge un humo morado que forma un espejo, después de varios intentos por contactar con los templos de Ninbaly y Ortemug, empieza a tener un mal presentimiento.

General Ipiffez: Capitán Drecko ¿Puede escucharme?.

Capitán Drecko: ¿En que puedo servirle mi señor?.

General Ipiffez: Tengo una misión para usted, diríjase al templo de Ortemug y averigüe que es lo que esta pasando.

Capitán Drecko: Mi señor, ¿Acaso sospecha que algo malo ocurre?.

General Ipiffez: Los del templo de Ortemug no han respondido a mi llamado, lo mismo pasa con Ninbaly.

Capitán Drecko: ¿Cree que estén bajo ataque?.

General Ipiffez: Si es el caso debemos tomar medidas inmediatamente ya que desconocemos el origen de la amenaza.

Capitán Drecko: Iré en seguida, en cuanto llegue al templo le informare de inmediato.

El humo se disipa dejado a un muy inquieto general debido a los sucesos que están aconteciendo.

Mientras tanto en la nave de transporte Axio esta teniendo una reunión con los ponys mientras Lyra pilotea la nave al siguiente destino escuchando todo lo que hablan por medio del comunicador.

Shining Armor: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?.

Axio: Al templo de Dragia.

Star Fire: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que Celine estará ahí?.

Axio: Recuerdan el libro que me traje, allí detalla el proceso de la ceremonia y los lugares en donde deben ser realizados.

Rocket Storm: ¿Cómo supieron que íbamos a rescatar a la princesa Celine?.

Axio: No creo que estén enterados, pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo sepan las cosas se complicaran mucho.

Rainbow Dash: Necesitamos una estrategia para evitar que escapen por el portal.

Axio: Ya me encargue de ese detalle gracias a Silver Rain y sus plumas.

Silver Rain: No lo entiendo.

Princesa Luna: Yo menos, ¿Podrías explicarnos como te encargaste del problema del portal?.

Axio: Las plumas que lanzo Silver Rain al elfo oscuro están recubiertas con nano Bots, envié una señal a todo el planeta para que se reagruparan y detonaran el portal inhabilitándolo.

Rainbow Dash: No sabia que la armadura pudiera explotar.

Lightning Spirit: ¿No hay peligro de que estas armaduras estallen?.

Axio: Tranquilizate las armaduras no estallaran, para que lo sepas los nano Bots pueden reunir materiales y construir explosivos esa fue la orden que les di.

Star Fire: ¡Que alivio!.

Princesa Luna: Necesitamos una estrategia para que tengamos éxito en la misión.

Axio: Estoy de acuerdo con un plan pero como no tenemos mucha información del enemigo, esto podría echar abajo el plan que hagamos.

Shining Armor: ¿Entonces qué sugieres?.

Axio: Ya estoy trabajando en una estrategia pero primero necesito comprobar algunas de tus habilidades de combate.

Princesa Luna: ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Dragia?.

Lyra: Llegaremos en una hora.

Rainbow Dash: Si no les molesta iré a hacerle compañía a Lyra.

Axio: Shining Armor sígueme.

Silver Rain: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?.

Rocket Storm: ¿Yo también puedo ir?.

Lightning Spirit: ¿y yo?.

Axio: Pueden venir.

Princesa Luna: Bueno tenemos algo de tiempo para conversar un poco Trixie.

Trixie: ¿De que quiere hablar su majestad?.

Princesa Luna: Quiero que me cuentes de tus viajes con Axio por el universo.

Star Fire: Esto sera interesante, si no es molestia también me encantaría escuchar tus historias.

Trixie: No hay problema, _prepárense_ para conocer las mas increíbles aventuras, la gran y poderosa Trixie les narrara sus aventuras, pónganse cómodas esto les encantara.

En lo profundo del bosque Eldor hay una pequeña aldea hecha de casas rústicas que combina con el entorno del bosque, un grupo de soldados acompañados de mujeres y niños rompe con el silencio en aquel Lugar escondido entre la vegetación.

Aldeano: Regresaron, Dorkys y los demás regresaron.

La alegría se apodera de los aldeanos que se reúnen con sus seres queridos pero no todos están felices otros con tristeza saben que no volverán a ver a sus hijos o familiares.

Galior: Dorkys No puedo creer que hayan vuelto, acaso escaparon de aquel lugar de muerte y desesperación.

Dorkys: Nada de eso, ganamos la batalla.

Galior: Ganaron, pero... ¿Cómo?, si eran demasiados soldados imperiales para derrotar.

Dorkys: Después te cuento, pero primero tengo que ver a Cherry.

Dorkys sin mediar palabra con nadie mas se dirige a una casa que se encuentra cerca a un árbol enorme, al entrar en la modesta construcción Dorkys observa como Cherry esta conversando con un hombre lobo a través del humo que sale de un recipiente.

Cherry: ¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?.

Pargdaz: Estoy muy seguro de lo que vi, después de eso fui a la montaña para ver que sucedió y para mi sorpresa vi que el templo había desaparecido junto con la montaña.

Cherry: Entonces llego el momento de prepararnos para lo que esta por venir.

Pargdaz: Solo por precaución decidimos abandonar el pueblo en caso de que las tropas imperiales aparecieran por estos lugares.

Cherry: Es de sabios evitar confrontaciones.

Pargdaz: Estaremos en contacto en cuanto estemos en un lugar mas seguro.

Cherry: Cuidate mi fiel amigo.

Pargdaz: No te preocupes, lo tendré.

El humo se desvanece dejando un aroma muy agradable en el ambiente.

Cherry: Dorkys haz vuelto, me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Dorkys: He vuelto gracias a ti y tu magia, Tenias razón ganamos la batalla contra el ejercito imperial.

Cherry: No fue mi magia lo que ayudo, fueron los espíritus quienes intervinieron en la derrota del ejercito del emperador, ellos me dijeron de cambios importantes por venir.

Dorkys: Y si que son grandes cambios lo que presencie en el campo de batalla y el templo de Ninbaly.

Cherry: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.

Dorkys: Estábamos perdiendo la batalla contra el ejercito del emperador, Galior y unos cuantos soldados abandonaron la pelea dejándome a mi con otros soldados que decidieron seguir luchando en el campo de batalla, nuestra hora parecía haber llegado, miles de flechas oscurecieron el cielo pero en el último momento las flechas cayeron a nuestros pies como si hubiesen chocado con algo, para nuestra sorpresa vimos como un extraño objeto de metal de color plateado tan brillante como el oro apareció de la nada, el ejercito del emperador disparo flechas y le lanzo rocas, lo hubieras visto, ese objeto creo un escudo mágico como los que usa los magos o hechiceros, nos protegió de los ataques y no se como seguir narrando lo que sucedió después, el objeto le lanzaba cosas luminosas que estallaban acabando poco a poco con el enorme ejercito, después vi como una luz muy brillante fue lanzada de aquel objeto y todo el campo de batalla se cubrió con llamas que devoraban todo a su paso, después de ese aterrador ruido ensordecedor, todo se lleno de humo, cuando el humo se disperso por el viento ya no quedaba nada del ejercito del emperador, todo estaba carbonizado incluso los árboles se volvieron negros con llamas por todas partes, después el objeto se dirigió al templo de Ninbaly, recordando lo que me dijiste varios soldados nos dirigimos al templo, antes de llegar vimos como miles de luces caían del cielo como si el firmamento llorara, cuando estábamos terminando de bajar la montaña vimos como ese objeto salia del bosque y se perdía en el horizonte a una velocidad que nunca había visto, ninguna criatura de este mundo podría volar a esa velocidad que todos presenciamos, me disponía a seguir en dirección al templo cuando uno de los soldados diviso algo que se movía entre el bosque, decidí hechar un vistazo y no imaginaras lo que encontré, a los aldeanos secuestrados por las tropas imperiales.

Cherry: Esas son magnificas noticias.

Dorkys: Eso no es todo, mi hermana me contó que unos ponys que vestían armaduras los ayudaron a escapar, mi hermana y varios aldeanos con lujo de detalle describieron todo lo que paso después de que llegaron a las puertas del templo, como los sacerdotes usando su magia oscura invocaron a un Tarmuz, como estos seres batallaron con la criatura y como un rayo de luz atravesó de lado a lado al monstruo, no les creí al principio pero cuando fui al templo observe que este fue destruido hasta sus cimientos no dejando nada reconocible.

Cherry: Esto me alegra y a la ves me preocupa.

Dorkys: ¿Porque la preocupación?.

Cherry: Se sienten en el aire los sonidos de guerra, presiento que una gran batalla se aproxima, pero dime... ¿Lograste saber que es lo que quieren estos poderosos Guerreros?.

Dorkys: Según lo que escucho Isabella, ellos buscan a una potrilla recién nacida que tiene alas y un cuerno.

Cherry al escuchar esa información su rostro palidece.

Dorkys: ¿Qué sucede Cherry?.

Cherry: Esto es un gran problema, ahora entiendo porque los espíritus están tan agitados.

Dorkys: ¿Qué es lo que sabes?.

Cherry: Uno de los nuestros me mando un mensaje, el emperador esta movilizando sus tropas y preparando ceremonias en los cinco templos y la capital esta siendo cubierta con conjuros que adornan las calles formando círculos de invocación.

Dorkys: No lo entiendo, para que quieren a una unicornio alada.

Cherry: Planean resucitar al dios de la destrucción.

Dorkys: Esto es grave, si reviven a ese monstruo todos estaremos en peligro y no habrá escapatoria.

Cherry: Debemos avisar a las demás tribus de los planes del emperador, debemos detenerle.

Dorkys: No es por ser pesimista pero el emperador tiene muchos mas guerreros a su servicio, el que nos ataco solo era un pequeño grupo comparado con el que esta asediando las tierras de Eclipes.

Cherry: Lo se, pero si no detenemos las ambiciones del emperador no habrá nada que salvar o por lo que pelear.

Dorkys:Y Si pudiéramos encontrar a estos poderosos guerreros y formar una alianza, la victoria estaría de nuestra parte.

Cherry: Es una estupenda idea.

Dorkys: La cuestión es... ¿Cómo los encontraremos?.

Cherry: Me gustaría tener la respuesta, pero yo tampoco se como localizarlos.

Un fuerte viento abre las ventanas golpeándolas con fuerza, la habitación es revuelta por un torbellino dejando todo desorganizado, frente a ellos un antiguo pergamino cae de uno de los estantes desenrollándose después una astilla de madera queda clavada marcando un lugar en el mapa.

Dorkys: Cherry tienes que hacer algo con esas ventanas, tuvimos suerte que el viento no fue mas fuerte.

Cherry: En esta ocasión debo estar en desacuerdo, mira a la mesa.

Dorkys voltea a mirar la mesa percatándose que en ella se encuentra un mapa y una astilla de madera esta clavada.

Dorkys: Veo un mapa, ¿Qué tiene que ver con la ventana?.

Cherry: Eres un buen elfo pero no miras los detalles importantes.

Dorkys: Solo veo un mapa con una astilla en el, ¿Qué tiene de especial?.

Cherry: Tienes mucho que aprender, los espíritus te están guiando a tu destino.

Dorkys hecha un vistazo al mapa, un tanto sorprendido por el lugar señalado.

Dorkys: Esto son los dominios de Teralu, se dice que todo aquel que se adentre en esas tierras nunca mas vuelve a ser visto.

Cherry: Confiá en los espíritus, ellos te guiaran.

Dorkys: Solo espero poderlos encontrar en ese lugar.

Cherry: Llevate este amuleto te protegerá en tu viaje.

Dorkys: Gracias Cherry.

El elfo con gran prisa se dirige a su dalco empacando algunas provisiones para un largo viaje.

Milda: Dorkys, ¿Qué estas haciendo?.

Dorkys: Tengo una misión importante, debo llegar a Teralu.

Milda: ¿Porqué quieres ir a ese lugar tan tétrico?.

Dorkys: Debo encontrar a alguien que nos puede ayudar a terminar el cruel reinado del emperador.

Milda: Por lo menos descansa un poco antes de partir.

Dorkys: No puedo, esto requiere de toda mi atención hay mucho en juego.

Milda: Si tu vas yo te acompaño.

Dorkys: Olvidalo, es muy peligroso.

Milda: Nada de eso, ademas donde encontraras a la mejor arquera en todo el reino.

Dorkys: Es cierto que eres la mejor arquera y es por eso que los aldeanos te necesitan para que los protejas.

Milda: Silfi y Yahnet pueden encargarse de la aldea, ademas necesitaras de mis habilidades de rastreo y mis sentidos de cazadora, sin mencionar mis certeras flechas.

Dorkys: Mi respuesta es no, te quedaras en la aldea.

Milda: Pero... Dorkys.

Dorkys: Dije no.

Milda se aleja muy enojada.

Dorkys: Es por tu bien, no deseo que algo te pase como le sucedió a mis padres.

Dorkys termina de empacar las alforjas y se marcha del pueblo galopando en su dalco.

Pronto la noticia de la destrucción de los dos templos empiezan a difundirse por todas las tribus gracias a Cherry y sus conjuros de comunicación.

De vuelta en la nave de transporte Axio esta evaluando las habilidades del príncipe de cristal.

Axio: ¿Qué técnicas de combate conoces?.

Shining Armor: Se usar la lanza y me entrenaron en el uso de la espada.

Axio: Veamos los frutos de tu entrenamiento.

Axio le lanza una vara hecha con nano Bots.

Axio: Atacame.

Shining Armor: ¿Estas seguro que quieres que te ataque?.

Axio: Muy seguro, vamos demuéstrame de lo que eres capas.

Silver Rain: Esto se pondrá bueno.

Rocket Storm: Yo creo que Shining Armor le va a ganar al humano.

Silver Rain: ¿Porqué tan seguro?.

Rocket Storm: Escuche que Shining Armor fue el capitán de la guardia real y no a cualquiera le dan ese importante cargo.

Silver Rain: Si tan seguro estas, ¿Porqué no apostamos?.

Rocket Storm: Suena interesante, ¿Qué piensas apostar?.

Silver Rain: Que tal una elegante sena en el mas lujoso restaurante de canterlot.

Rocket Storm: De acuerdo.

Lightning Spirit: Yo también apuesto por Shining Armor.

Silver Rain: Yo apuesto por Axio.

Rocket Storm: Pero sin que el use sus poderes.

Axio: Los escuche, no soy sordo.

Silver Rain: Yo digo que Shining Armor no podrá acertar ningún golpe.

Rocket Storm: Esta apuesta ya esta ganada.

Axio: Suena interesante, No usare mis habilidades especiales, bien ataque su majestad.

Shining Armor usando su magia para manipular la vara intenta golpear a Axio en las costillas pero él evade los golpes dando giros y algunos saltos acrobáticos en el aire, el unicornio intenta inmovilizar al humano golpeando sus piernas, Axio con ágiles movimientos evita ser golpeado con la vara, Shining Armor se descuida por un momento, Axio aprovecha esta falla para golpear las patas del unicornio haciendo que este caiga al suelo, Shining Armor se levanta pero antes de poder contra atacar Axio apunta la vara al cuello del unicornio.

Axio: Si esto fuera una lanza estarías muerto.

Silver Rain: Gane la apuesta.

Rocket Storm: Que suerte la tuya.

Lightning Spirit: ¿Dime cómo sabias que no podría ganarle?.

Silver Rain: Digamos que tuve el placer de verlo luchar y si que es bueno peleando, deberían ver como dejo a dos guerreros musculoso y enormes que parecían minotauros.

Axio: Tienes buen entrenamiento pero te falta experiencia en el combate, tienes algunas fallas con tu defensa y ataque.

Shining Armor: Tal ves es porque no nos entrenaron para luchar con humanos.

Axio: Es muy probable pero eso tiene solución, te enseñare algunos movimientos que te servirán.

Rocket Storm: ¿Qué te parece si nos enfrentamos a un combate?.

Axio: ¿Manejas alguna arma en especial?.

Rocket Storm: Solo mis cascos y mis inigualables habilidades.

Axio: Adelante.

Rocket Storm trata de envestir a Axio pero este da un salto girando en el aire evita el choque, el Shadow Bolt lanza un golpe con sus cascos traseros, Axio retrocede un poco esquivando el ataque, el pegaso alza el vuelo y con rapidez se dirige al humano, este solo se deja caer al suelo y lo golpea con sus pies en el estómago dejando sin aire al Shadow Bolt, el pegaso intenta levantarse pero la falta de aire le impide continuar la batalla.

Axio: Buenos movimientos pero eres muy confiado, tus técnicas de combate tienen muchas debilidades y eso puede ser peligroso en un combate real con alguien que sea experto en luchar.

Lightning Spirit: Mi turno.

Axio: Veamos que tal te va a ti.

Lightning Spirit usa su velocidad para aproximarse al humano e intenta golpear su abdomen pero Axio con gran agilidad se ubica a un lado y golpea varios músculos del ala izquierda, esto ocasiona que el pegaso no pueda volar, Lightning Spirit logra atrapar la pierna derecha de Axio y trata de derribarlo pero este apoyándose en su otra pierna evita ser tumbado, atrapa al pegaso en un abrazo y lo estrella contra el suelo cayendo de lado, Lightning Spirit trata de levantarse pero el dolor del golpe no se lo permite.

Axio: Tienes buenos reflejos, debes evitar acercarte al enemigo evitando que te atrapen o podría pasarte algo parecido a esta derrota que haz tenido.

Silver Rain: Es mi turno.

Axio: Vamos a ver tus habilidades.

Los dos toman posición de combate, Silver Rain analiza a su oponente buscado fallos en la defensa, Axio solo espera que el pegaso de el primer paso para contra atacar, después de unos segundos Silver Rain abre sus alas dando la sensación de que va a volar para engañar al humano y se lanza al ataque, Axio es tomado por sorpresa, el pegaso se desliza por el suelo y usando sus alas hace perder el equilibrio a Axio y lo golpea en la espalda enviándolo contra la pared metálica.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué te pareció eso?.

El humano se levanta volviendo a la posición de combate.

Axio: Nada mal, veamos si puedes repetirlo.

Silver Rain galopa en dirección a Axio pero esta ves levanta el vuelo dirigiendo sus cascos al pecho del humano este espera hasta el último minuto para hacerse a un lado y golpear el costado del pegaso haciendo que este caiga al suelo, antes de volver a la pelea Axio inmoviliza al pegaso sujetándolo del cuello.

Axio: Tienes buenos reflejos y admito que tus ataques son buenos, tu único punto débil es tu defensa pero eso es fácil de solucionar.

Axio suelta al pegaso dándole espacio para que retome fuerzas.

Silver Rain: No pude preveer ese último ataque que hiciste.

Axio: Es normal, cuando pierdes valiosos segundos recuperándote del ataque que te propine.

Shining Armor: Nos venció a todos con mucha facilidad.

Axio: No exageres, solo use algunas técnicas de combate que he aprendido en cientos de batallas que enfrente en mis viajes por el universo, ustedes tiene buenas técnicas de pelea pero les hace falta experiencia en el combate, algo que yo adquirí en el campo de batalla.

Silver Rain: No hemos tenido batallas en Ecuestria desde hace dos mil años.

Rocket Storm: Es por eso que nuestra experiencia solo se basa en el entrenamiento que realizamos para convertirnos en Shadow Bolt.

Axio: Bueno aprenderán algunas cosas interesantes, comencemos la primera lección.

Mientras Axio y los tres Shadow Bolts practican para mejorar sus habilidades regresamos con Dorkys que se dirige a Teralu en su dalco evitando los caminos principales por donde transitan los soldados imperiales, después de varios minutos de viaje siente que alguien lo esta siguiendo, decide detenerse junto aun arrollo y ocultarse detrás de unas rocas dejando a su dalco cerca de allí, no tiene que esperar mucho para ver quién es el que lo esta siguiendo.

Dorkys: Milda por todos los goth, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

Milda: No había mucho que hacer en la aldea así que vine ayudarte.

Dorkys: Esto no es un viaje de placer, tengo una misión muy importante y las tierras a donde me dirijo son muy peligrosas, tu no deberías estar aquí.

Milda: Me encantaría volver pero eso significaría que tendría que cruzarme con los soldados imperiales que se dirigen al templo.

Dorkys: ¿Cuáles soldados?.

Milda: Mientras te seguía divise varias tropas de exploración que van a paso veloz hacia Ninbaly.

Dorkys: Esto era lo único que me faltaba, ni modos, vendrás conmigo.

Milda: Excelente decisión, con mis habilidades somos un equipo sin igual.

Dorkys: ¿Te estas vengando por no haberte llevado a la batalla en los campos eliceos?

Milda: Eso es agua pasada, muy pronto veras que ya no soy una niña y puedo arreglármelas sola.

Dorkys: Eso esta por verse, continuemos, tardaremos un día de viaje y tenemos que evitar a las tropas imperiales.

Milda: Tu mandas y yo te sigo, adelante.

Una hora después por los alrededores del templo de Dragia varios Myllinox están vigilando los movimientos de los soldados imperiales, uno de ellos observa como la nave de transporte aparece para después de unos minutos volverse invisible.

Molek: Informa a los demás que ya están aquí.

Partyus: ¿Estas seguro que son ellos?.

Molek: Pronto lo sabremos.

Mientras Partyus da la alerta a sus compañeros, en la nave de transporte Lyra da el aviso que han llegado a su destino.

Axio se dirige a la cabina y queda un tanto sorprendido por la localización del templo.

Axio: No me digas que el templo esta en esa isla flotante.

Lyra: No te lo diré, pero la vista habla por si sola.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo puede sostenerse una isla en el aire?.

Axio: Lyra activa los escaners de largo alcance, veamos a que nos enfrentamos.

Al escanear la isla se ven muchos pasadizos y un hermoso templo hecho en jade.

Rainbow Dash: Esto será un poco mas difícil, ese templo es demasiado grande.

Axio activa su comunicador.

Axio: A todos los ponys, reúnanse en el área de desembarque.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos están reunidos.

Princesa Luna: Axio puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Axio: ¿Qué deseas saber?.

Si Lyra esta aquí con nosotros ¿Quién esta manejando esta nave?.

Lyra: ¿Puedo explicarle?.

Axio: Adelante.

Lyra: Esta nave tiene incorporado un piloto automático, solo tienes que darle ordenes sencillas que pueda realizar y el las hará, como mantenerse en el aire, volar en línea recta o aterrizar entre otras cosas.

Princesa Luna: Si que es impresionante esta nave.

Lyra: Comparada con la Sfaiter esta es solo un bebé.

Rocket Storm: Si que es impresionante esta nave.

Silver Rain: Después nos maravillamos de los milagros de la ciencia, tenemos trabajo.

Axio: Silver Rain tiene razón, concentrémonos...

Axio despliega un mapa holográfico de toda la isla incluyendo los pasadizos secretos.

Axio: Como dice Rainbow tenemos un problema, las estructuras son muy grandes y nos tomaría tiempo revisar todo el lugar.

Star Fire: ¿Alguna idea de como encontraremos a Celine?.

Axio: basándome en algunos cálculos e aislado tres zonas donde podría estar la Alicornio, aquí, aquí y aquí.

Shining Armor: Yo digo que esta aquí.

Axio: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ella estará hay?.

Shining Armor: Mi sentido paterno me dice que se encuentra en este lugar.

Princesa Luna: ¿Estas seguro que Celine se encuentra ahí?.

Shining Armor: Muy seguro, no tengo dudas.

Star Fire: Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que algunas veces es bueno escuchar los instintos maternos.

Axio: No tengo mucha experiencia en esos temas.

Lyra: Lo que ella dice es que los padres tienen lazos invisibles que los unen, ¿Tengo razón?.

Star Fire: Es cierto, cuando algo le pasa a tu potrillo la madre es la primera en saberlo.

Rocket Storm: Lo dices como si supieras que es eso.

Axio: No me digas que eres madre.

Star Fire: ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Silver Rain: No creo que el lo supiera, solo te pregunto y tu te delataste sólita.

Lightning Spirit: Pese que para entrar en los Shadow Bolts debías ser soltero y sin compromiso.

Princesa Luna: Es cierto que no deben tener pareja, pero con ella hice una excepción, en los exámenes de ingreso ella obtuvo la mejor puntuación, después de meditarlo por un rato deje que se integrara a los Shadow Bolt.

Rocket Storm: Quién lo diría, eres madre y no nos lo contaste.

Star Fire: No es fácil ser madre soltera y sin un trabajo para sustentar a mi potrillo, La princesa Luna fue muy amable en aceptarme.

Rocket Storm: Pero no estas casada cierto.

Axio: Después la conquista, tenemos otros asuntos pendientes.

Rocket Storm no puede evitar sonrojarse como un tomate, mientras los otros integrantes de los Shadow Bolts le hacen una mirada inquietante y a la ves picara.

Shining Armor: ¿Cuál es el plan de rescate?.

Axio: Sera difícil llegar hasta este lugar, viendo todas las rutas de Acceso no hay mucho de donde elegir.

Lyra: Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir por este corredor.

Axio: Eso parece.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué pasa con los elfos oscuros y los soldados?.

Axio: Tendremos que abrirnos paso.

Shining Armor: Significa que lucharemos con todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Silver Rain: Eso parece.

Axio: Muy bien, iremos por esta ruta, tendremos mas éxito si vamos todos juntos.

Princesa Luna: Vamos por Celine.

La nave de transporte desactiva el camuflaje y se dirige a la entrada principal disparando varios misiles y despedazando los enormes portones de madera, los guardias intentan detener al intruso pero las torretas láser mantienen a raya a los soldados imperiales, los ponys junto con el humano van siguiendo la ruta trazada, los Shadow Bolts se adelantan para ir limpiando el camino, Axio no se queda atrás y les sigue muy de cerca, mas adelante se encuentran varios grupos de soldados que están armados con escudos y lanzas, Silver Rain dispara varias esferas que al impactar en los escudos generan una cortina de humo impidiendo la visibilidad, los Shadow Bolts golpean los escudos rompiéndolos en el primer intento, Axio pasa por el lado de los soldados y los golpea a tal velocidad que lo deja incrustados en las paredes, sin perder tiempo siguen su recorrido, los demás ponys al llegar a donde estaba el primer obstáculo ven como quedaron los soldados imperiales después de que los Shadow Bolts y Axio pasasen por ahí.

Rainbow Dash: El día de hoy están imparables.

Shining Armor: Después admiras sus destrezas, tenemos que continuar.

Trixie: Si continuamos de esta manera pronto llegaremos a donde esta Celine.

Princesa Luna: Galopen mas rápido, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

Los Shadow Bolts junto con Axio siguen por el pasillo, mas adelante un grupo de arqueros imperiales al verlos disparan sus flechas, los pegasos levantan vuelo y esquivan las flechas con gran agilidad, al moverse se sincronizan para evitar chocar entre ellos junto con Axio que se adapta rápidamente a las maniobras de los Shadow Bolts, en solo segundos los cinco logran acortar distancia y atacarlos con rápidos golpes que los dejan fuera de combate, al terminar con los arqueros prosiguen su camino llegando a un domo donde el pasillo se divide en varias rutas, Axio logra evitar un ataque mágico que apenas rosa su armadura, los Shadow Bolts también tienen la fortuna de evitar los ataques mágicos que por poco los derriban.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Axio: Nuevos problemas.

Al dirigir la mirada al lugar de donde provinieron los ataques mágicos ven a cinco personajes con vestimentas muy diferentes a los soldados imperiales.

Rocket Storm: Esos no son elfos oscuros.

Lightning Spirit: Pero atacan como ellos.

Atlivia: A mi no me compares con esos fracasados, soy una poderosa guerrera hechicera y hasta aquí llegaran ustedes.

Marmuz: Esperaba a poderosos guerreros pero esto es decepcionante.

Alfar: Solo Espero que puedan entretenerme por un rato.

Darled: Llamaron a un poderoso mago, ¿Solo para lidiar con esto?, para la próxima cobrare mas por las molestias.

Fayuf: Yo no los subestimaría, si pudieron llegar a este lugar es porque son dignos de considerarse combatientes.

Axio: Esto no lo tenía previsto.

Trixie: Axio tu sigue adelante yo me encargare de ellos.

Axio: ¿Estas segura?.

Trixie: Es momento de probar mis nuevas habilidades mágicas.

Shining Armor: Pero ellos son cinco, estarás en desventaja.

Lyra: Yo me quedare con Trixie ustedes sigan.

Princesa Luna: Shadow Bolts ya tienen su misión.

La princesa de la noche usando su magia los tele transporta al siguiente pasillo, antes de que los cinco mercenarios fueran tras los Shadow Bolts, Axio, Shining Armor y Rainbow Dash, Luna, Trixie y Lyra se tele transportan cortándoles el paso.

Princesa Luna: Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.

Lyra: Si quieren pelear, pelea tendrán.

Trixie: Conocerán a la grande, poderosa y mejorada Trixie.

Atlivia inicia el ataque invocando un enjambre de insectos venenosos, Trixie usando su magia contrarresta el ataque creando llamas que fríen a los insectos, Alfar saca su espada y la blande en el aire creando cuchillas mágicas que se dirigen a Trixie pero Lyra detiene el ataque lanzando una esfera que absorbe el ataque, Darled usando su báculo mágico hace que varios bloques salgan del piso enviándolos contra la princesa de la noche, ella se tele transporta evitando los objetos, Marmuz con su hacha se aproxima a Lyra, al intentar golpearla con el instrumento mortal ella detiene el hacha con sus dos manos, apenas cae en su rodilla derecha, sosteniéndose con su pierna izquierda.

Marmuz: Eres la primera en soportar mi ataque.

Lyra: Y seré lo último que veras.

Lyra golpea el abdomen de Marmuz lanzándolo al otro extremo del domo, antes de seguir en la lucha un rayo mágico la golpea enviándola contra la pared.

Fayuf: Tu seras mi oponente, eres digna de combatir conmigo.

Lyra se levanta un poco aturdida, pero se recupera rápidamente, Fayuf sacando un pergamino de su bolsa escribe varios símbolos que empiezan a brillar a los pies de Lyra, un circulo verde la rodea inmovilizándola, Lyra hace brillar sus manos y con dificultad dirige las palmas de sus manos en dirección al círculo, el círculo verde se quiebra como el cristal liberándola del embrujo.

Fayuf: Una humana que sabe usar magia, interesante.

Lyra: No tanto como esto.

Lyra apunta su mano derecha y la armadura de su brazo se transforma en un cañón de partículas disparandole una ráfaga de proyectiles, Fayuf realizando otro hechizo crea una muralla mágica que detiene los proyectiles, lo que no se esperaba era que Lyra se acercara a la muralla y la golpea desbaratándola después le propina un golpe en el rostro que le saca varios dientes para después caer al suelo, la princesa Luna se esta enfrentando con Darled usando una lanza de color azul y la hoja metálica de color plateada, el choque de la lanza y la espada crea destellos de luces, Darled gira su espada en círculos para después golpear la lanza, el impacto es tan fuerte que la lanza es cortada en dos trozos, gracias a la armadura que tiene puesta se salva de aquel ataque, Luna agitando sus alas genera un fuerte viento que aleja a Darled, este saca varias dagas y las lanza al cuello de la monarca de la noche, pero las dagas se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros de Luna para después regresar con mas velocidad, Darled logra esquivar algunas pero una de ellos queda clavada en su brazo, por otro lado Trixie esta luchando contra Atlivia y Alfar los dos combinado sus ataques hacen que la unicornio solo se defienda, cansada de esa situación Trixie usa su magia rodeando su cuerpo con una luz de color azul, al desvanecerse la luz azul se puede ver a Trixie transformada en una humana, la armadura se adapta rápidamente a la nueva fisiología, una capa azul con muchas estrellas la cubre y su característico sombrero se convierte en una corona de cristales.

Atlivia: ¿Crees que porque te transformaste en un humano podrá derrotarnos?.

Alfar: Si que eres ingenua.

Trixie: Pronto descubrirán de lo que soy capas.

Atlivia realizando nuevo conjuro hace que muchas enredaderas surjan por todos lados rodeando a Trixie, esta solo con tronar sus dedos invoca a un enjambre de parasprites que devoran las plantas y de paso las vestimentas de Atlivia, Trixie con solo dirigir la palma de su mano y hacerla brillar el suelo se vuelve líquido y cubre el cuerpo de Atlivia dejándola aprisionada en un bloque de piedra que se solidifica con rapidez, Alfar convoca un gigante de piedra con garrote, Trixie solo levanta su mano haciéndola brillar con su magia hace que a los parasprites les salgan afilados dientes, en solo segundos el enjambre devora al gigante de piedra y el garrote, Alfar lanza varios hechizos de bolás de fuego que envuelven a los parasprites.

Alfar: Tus insectos son insignificantes ante mi poder mágico.

Trixie: Yo que tu correría.

De las llamas sale el enjambre de parasprites que se ven muy enfadados y se dirigen como una turba enardecida a Alfar, este se protege usando un escudo mágico pero esto no sirve de mucho contra estas criaturas voraces que logran traspasar el escudo y cubren todo el cuerpo de Alfar, de repente el escudo desaparece y los parasprites se dispersan dejando ver un esqueleto que se dispersa al caer al suelo.

Trixie: Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Por otro lado la princesa Luna desviá varios ataques mágicos de Darled, este lanza al aire polvos de color rojo para paralizarla pero Luna con un rayo mágico convierte el polvo en nubes que nublan la visión de ambos, Darled lanza unas boleadoras pero una lanza sale de las nubes y atraviesa el pecho de Darled, al disiparse las nubes las boleadoras lograron atrapar el ala derecha de la princesa de la noche.

Princesa Luna: Eso estuvo cerca.

Retornando con Lyra y Fayuf, estos están peleando con espadas, Lyra con destreza maneja su espada deteniendo los ataques pero a la ves logra darle varios golpes que lo desequilibran por un momento, Lyra intenta aprovechar el momento pero Fayuf le arroja su espada directo al rostro, por suerte los reflejos de Lyra la salvan pasando la espada a solo centímetros de su cara, apenas rosandole la oreja, Fayuf saca de sus mangas varias agujas envenenadas e intenta darle en el cuello, pero Lyra se desvanece en el aire, Fayuf intenta localizarla, cuando logra ubicarla ella lanza de su brazo una red cargada de electricidad, Fayuf intenta evitar la red pero es inútil, la red logra atraparlo y miles de voltios recorren su cuerpo, cuando la descarga eléctrica termina Fayuf se desploma hechando mucho humo.

Lyra: Eso fue electrizante, ¿No te parece?.

Marmuz al recobrar el conocimiento ve que sus compañeros han sido derrotados, con ira en sus ojos recoge el hacha y la lanza a la princesa Luna, antes de que el hacha toque a la princesa de la noche que esta distraída, el filoso instrumento se detiene en el aire después este se contrae hasta convertirse en una bola metálica.

Trixie: Es de mala educación atacar por la espalda.

Marmuz con su ira en aumento se dirige a Trixie a gran velocidad para embestirla pero en medio de Trixie y Marmuz se abre una grieta espacial desapareciendo este en ella para después cerrarse.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué hiciste con el?.

Trixie: Solo lo mande a conocer el espacio exterior, un poco de aire cósmico le sentara bien.

La princesa Luna un tanto sorprendida mira detenidamente a Trixie.

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

Trixie: Esto solo es magia metamórfica, estando con Axio aprendí a manejar y mejorar mis talentos mágicos, pero descubrí que siendo humana los conjuros son mas fáciles de realizar y la magia aumenta considerablemente.

Princesa Luna: Yo he utilizado esa magia pero no a ese nivel.

Trixie: Es algo difícil de controlar al principio pero después de un tiempo es fácil de dominar con mucha practica.

Princesa Luna: Lyra, ¿Tu sabias que Trixie podía transformarse en humana?.

Lyra: Por supuesto que lo sabia su majestad, viéndola entrenar a diario yo también decidí practicar mis habilidades mágicas.

Trixie es envuelta en una luz de color azul, al desaparecer la luz vuelve a su forma pony.

Trixie: la única desventaja es que requiere de mucha magia para la transformación, si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Axio no podría ejecutar hechizos de alto nivel.

Lyra: Debemos alcanzar a los demás.

Princesa Luna: Es cierto debemos seguir.

Retornando con Axio, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor y los Shadow Bolts estos están golpeando a todo aquel que se les cruce en el camino, al llegar al final de la ruta observan como varios regimientos de soldados imperiales están resguardando la entrada al salón de los rituales con dos enormes guerreros imperiales.

Axio: No estorben.

Axio junta sus manos y lanza una esfera de energía que destruye la puerta y desintegra a varios soldados que no lograron esquivar el ataque, Axio sin frenar sigue adelante con Shining Armor mientras los Shadow Bolts y Rainbow Dash se quedan para enfrentar al enemigo, los guerreros imperiales atacan junto con los demás soldados imperiales, los Shadow Bolts usando las nuevas técnicas de combate que Axio les enseño empiezan a mandar soldados imperiales por los aires, Rainbow Dash usando la fuerza y rapidez que le proporciona la armadura realiza una rain plosión sónica a corta distancia mandando a uno de los guerreros imperiales al otro extremo del corredor, el otro guerrero intenta golpear a Rainbow pero esta desaparece moviéndose a gran velocidad para después aparecer por detrás y golpearlo con los cascos traseros clavándolo en el techo, por otro pasillo aparecen arqueros y soldados imperiales, Los Shadow Bolts se dispersan para distraer a las tropas mientras que Rainbow Dash con sus cascos va noqueando a cuanto soldado se atraviesa en su camino, en la sala de los rituales Axio esta enfrentándose con los elfos oscuros, mientras que Shining Armor intenta alcanzar a Celine que esta en una pileta rodeada de velas, el unicornio es impactado por un rayo mágico que lo enviá contra un mueble lleno de vasijas, uno de los hechiceros presentes toma a Celine y escapa del salón usando una pared falsa, Axio intenta seguirle pero los elfos oscuros lo rodean realizando un hechizo frenan los movimientos del humano, Axio comienza a liberar su poder siendo envuelto en llamas, al desaparecer queda rodeado por un aura de color azul ante las miradas de los elfos oscuros y algunos hechiceros, atónitos ven como este logra moverse dentro del círculo inmovilizador y a gran velocidad los golpea mandándolos a volar en diferentes direcciones, Axio olvidándose de ellos intenta seguir el rastro de Celine pero uno de los elfos oscuros lo atrapa con un lazo hecho de magia oscura, antes de que Axio pueda responder al ataque el elfo oscuro es atravesado por una espada, al caer se ve a Shining Armor sujetando la espada con su casco izquierdo.

Shining Armor: Axio ve por Celine yo me encargo de estos.

Axio sin mediar palabras va tras el hechicero que se llevo a Celine.

Shining Armor usando su magia toma dos espadas y se prepara para luchar, los elfos oscuros lanzan bolas de fuego, con determinación Shining Armor se dirige a los elfos oscuros usando las espadas cubiertas de magia desviándolas y golpeándolas con todas sus fuerzas, algunas de ellas alcanzan a algunos elfos oscuros, uno de los hechiceros enviá una criatura mitad murciélago, mitad dragón, Shining Armor lanza la espada atravesando a la criatura y alcanzando al hechicero que la invoco, varios elfos oscuros logran atrapar al unicornio pero este usando su escudo mágico deshace las ataduras, después dispara varios rayos mágicos derribando a varios elfos oscuros, otro hechicero hace levitar varios instrumentos filosos que enviá al unicornio, gracias a la armadura resiste el ataque sin sufrir daños, antes de que la pelea continué del techo bajan volando muchos Myllinox " esta raza es mitad hombre, mitad pájaro, con cabezas de águila ", que atacan a los elfos oscuros.

Molek: Esta es nuestra oportunidad, es el momento de recuperar nuestro hogar, acaben con el ejercito imperial y con los elfos oscuros.

Partyus: Acaben con ellos.

Mientras Axio y los ponys peleaban con las tropas del emperador los Myllinox esperaron a que las defensas estuvieran bajas para contra atacar, toda la isla estaba siendo retomada por sus antiguos dueños, de vuelta con Axio, este sigue la pista por donde ha escapado el hechicero, gracias a que Celine esta llorando Axio puede determinar por donde van, al llegar al final de un túnel que da al exterior ve como Celine es subida a un dragón siendo escoltada por un regimiento de jinetes de dragón fuera de la isla, Axio sin meditarlo sigue corriendo para alcanzar al dragón, de repente varios arqueros lanzan flechas al pecho de Axio, este las atrapa y después arroja varias granadas de plasma antes de saltar por el precipicio, usando su arpón magnético logra engancharse a una de las patas del dragón escolta, con algo de dificultad por las maniobras que realiza el jinete del dragón para deshacerse del polizonte, Axio logra llegar al lomo y después de forcejear el jinete termina cayendo al vació, toma las riendas y se inicia la persecución, al percatarse de que el humano los esta siguiendo algunos de los jinetes de dragón rompen formación para enfrentarse con Axio, el cielo se llena con las llamaradas que lanzan los dragones, Axio usando su arma láser logra derribar a uno de los jinetes, los otros disparan flechas que hieren al dragón, Axio concentra energía en la palma de su mano izquierda y dispara un rayo de luz blanco que fulmina al otro jinete, Axio con persistencia sigue en la persecución, los jinetes cambian de estrategia y se dirigen a las montañas volado entre las grutas, van lanzando bolsas de cuero que estallan al contacto con cualquier objeto, esto produce una tremenda avalancha de rocas, Axio despliega un escudo de energía que los protege a el y al dragón de las pesadas piedras, al salir de las grutas los jinetes lanzan todas las bolsas explosivas que tiene destruyendo la salida, pero un rayo de color azul despeja la vía dándole paso a Axio montando en el dragón, Axio y los jinetes están tan centrados en su batalla que no perciben el nuevo peligro que esta al asecho, en el cielo seis enormes Arregt " aves gigantescas con cuatro alas y muchos dientes que comen dragones o lo que pueda cazar", se dirigen en picada en dirección a los dragones que se han aventurado por esa zona, los cuatro jinetes sin poder percibir el peligro caen en las garras de los Arregt, Axio logra desviar al Arregt lanzando una red eléctrica que hace que el enorme animal caiga en el bosque, el otro esta persiguiendo al dragón donde Celine se encuentra, Axio dispara varias minas arañas que se adhieren al ala del Arregt, al estallar el animal pierde el control de vuelo y termina estrellándose contra las rocas, la persecución continua, el hechicero intenta perder a su perseguidor volando entre las nubes, con lo que no contaba es que la armadura de combate cuenta con visión térmica lo que le permite ver entre la niebla o las nubes, después de usar todos sus trucos solo le queda una opción seguir adelante, esperando poder llegar al fuerte Nolton, para su alivio el fuerte hace su aparición en el horizonte, usando su último recurso utiliza un poco de su sangre para invocar a varias serpientes voladoras que distraen a Axio, Este no queriendo perder su objetivo lanza las últimas redes que tiene derribando a las serpientes que son tostadas por los millones de voltios que produce la red, el hechicero logra llegar al fuerte, todos se ponen en alerta y disparan cientos de flechas de todo tipo y tamaño para derribar al dragón, Axio junta sus manos y lanza una cuchilla de energía que desintegra las flechas, el dragón pasa por encima del fuerte, Axio se deja caer aterrizando en un establo lleno de paja, los soldados se lanzan al ataque, Axio moviéndose a gran velocidad golpea a todos los soldados que se le vienen de frente, al alcanzar al hechicero ve como este desaparece en un portal que allí se encuentra para después cerrarse, uno de los solados para evitar que pueda seguir al hechicero destruye el portal, la furia de Axio no se hace esperar la energía que emana es tan fuerte que va agrietando el fuerte y las murallas caen.

Axio: Son pocos los que han logrado sacarme de mis casillas.

Capitán Frad: No podrás con todos nosotros, ríndete.

Al rededor de Axio comienzan a levitar piedras, polvo y escombros.

Axio: Este no es un buen día para ustedes, prepárensen para ser exterminados.

* * *

Agradezco los comentarios que deseen, aportar gracias por leer


End file.
